Torchwood Institut
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Torchwood Institut est une école spéciale pour les jeunes dotés de don. Ianto y est pensionnaire depuis trois ans, et voit sa tranquillité disparaître lorsqu'il change de camarade de chambre... Résumé plus exhaustif à l'intérieur ! Janto.
1. Torchwood

**Auteur** : Sedinette Michaelis

**Disclaimer : Torchwood ne m'appartient pas, la série appartient à Russel T. Davies son créateur et je n'en retire aucun bénéfice.**

Je ne dirai pas les pairing pour garder la surprise :P ça manque de spontanéité sinon !

**Résumé** : Ianto n'aime pas attirer l'attention sur lui même, ce qui est bien puisqu'il peut devenir invisible, mais lorsqu'on lui apprend que son nouveau camarade de chambre est Jack Harkness, la coqueluche de Torchwood Institut, école pour les jeunes dotées de don, il sait instinctivement qu'il peut dire adieu à sa tranquillité.

OoO

_BONNE LECTURE_

OoO

Dans les couloirs vides de l'Institut Torchwood, un jeune homme courrait à en perdre haleine, sa chemise mal fermée, ses cheveux légèrement en bataille, et le visage encore fatigué. Il s'arrêta devant la salle de classe et ouvrit discrètement la porte. Il se glissa furtivement dans la salle, et soupira mentalement en voyant qu'aucun élève n'avait remarqué son arrivé. Le jeune homme s'enfonça dans les allées et arriva sans un bruit à sa table, au fond. Il s'assit tout doucement quand la règle du professeur claqua contre le bois de son bureau.

« Ianto Jones ! »

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers sa table, et lui, encore surpris par la brusquerie du geste, relâcha sa concentration et se rendit visible aux yeux de tous. En voyant les yeux -rieurs et étonnés- de ses camarades, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir de gêne. Ianto avait toujours détesté être au centre de l'attention des autres, c'est pourquoi il bénissait son don d'invisibilité.

« O-Oui ? Bégaya-t-il laborieusement.

- Vous êtes en retard !

- Je suis désolé Monsieur, ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Finalement Bilis Manger **(1)**, le professeur, le laissa en paix pour repartir sur ses notions d'arithmétiques qu'il tentait d'inculquer à ses élèves. Ianto se détendit puis se fustigea. Il avait oublié que leur professeur de mathématique avait la manie de se téléporter toujours au mauvais moment. Sans doute le vieil homme avait il vu la chaise bouger ? Il tourna la tête et vit Toshiko Sato, sa meilleure amie, lui sourire.

« Panne de réveil ?

- Oui, je me suis couché tard hier, ou ce matin, je ne sais plus trop à quelle heure je me suis endormi…

- Devoir ?

- Oui. »

Leur conversation pouvait paraître fade, trop simple pour des amis si proches qu'eux, mais la jeune femme était douée d'empathie, et pouvait aussi retransmettre ses sentiments, ce qui les arrangeait bien tous les deux, ils n'avaient jamais aimé parler, sauf quand ils en avaient vraiment besoin, et où l'empathie de Toshiko ne suffisait plus. Un lien très fort s'était crée entre eux dès leur arrivé. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le bus les amenant à Torchwood, d'abord à côté de deux bruyants personnages, Ianto devenant invisible et Toshiko envoyant des ondes négatives autour d'elle, les deux élèves se retrouvèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. La japonaise d'à peine 15 ans alors avait compris leur ressemblance et avait tout de suite communiqué, pas sous forme de mot, mais sous forme d'émotion, ils ne s'étaient réellement parlés que plusieurs jours après leur rencontre, et pouvaient passés plusieurs heures l'un à côté de l'autre à communiquer sans jamais prononcer la moindre parole.

Malgré qu'il ne parle qu'à très peu de personne, Torchwood était la meilleure chose qui était arrivée à Ianto, et il le savait. Ses parents n'avaient jamais compris son pouvoir et en avait peur, il avait surpris sa mère dire qu'elle avait peur qu'il la fasse disparaître si jamais il la touchait. Seule sa grande soeur, Rhiannon, l'acceptait tel qu'il était et c'était elle qui s'était occupée de lui, elle l'avait pratiquement élevé. C'était encore elle qui avait contacté l'Institut pour qu'il reçoive une éducation correcte et qu'il apprenne à contrôler son invisibilité. Cela faisait maintenant trois années qu'il était arrivé. Toshiko avait suivi le même parcours que lui, ses parents l'avaient rejetée et elle avait trouvé refuge ici, comme un certain nombre d'adolescent.

À la sonnerie, les élèves se précipitèrent dehors, fuyant leur terrifiant professeur qui malgré ses airs durs, se faisait farceur et disparaissait au gré de ses envies pour réapparaitre devant les élèves distraits. Il savait à quel point ces enfants avaient pu souffrir de leur différence, il se disait avant de découvrir tardivement ce don - le directeur de l'institut, le Docteur, appelait ça un don, le Don, même si pour certains cela constituait une malédiction - que lui même aurait peur de cette différence, qu'il rejetterait quiconque l'approcherait si il avait un pouvoir. Tous les enfants de Torchwood étaient spéciaux. Depuis l'air victorienne, l'Institut accueillait des enfants par centaines, leur apprenant à contrôler leur pouvoir, à les cacher aux yeux du monde. Mais malgré leur enseignement, il arrivait que des élèves tournent mal, et c'est là qu'intervenait l'équipe spéciale de Torchwood, l'UNIT. Celle-ci était chargée de trouver l'élément perturbateur et de l'emprisonner, voir de le tuer si elle n'avait d'autre choix, entre autre. Elle s'occupait aussi de mission spéciale commandée par les différents gouvernements, l'équipe était détachée de tout gouvernement. L'UNIT puisait ses membres au sein même de l'école, elle prenait les membres qui maîtrisaient le mieux leur pouvoir, ou ceux qui avaient un don tellement rare qu'il était impossible de s'en passer, et beaucoup d'élève inspirait à rentrer dans cette équipe. C'était un honneur.

Ianto et Toshiko rêvaient aussi de faire parti de l'Unit, ils fantasmaient tous les deux sur les ordinateurs à la pointe de la technologie, le matériel avant gardiste, et ces personnes exceptionnelles qui étaient dans l'équipe, oui, tout cela relevaient du rêve. Ils savaient tous les deux que jamais ils ne pourraient entrer dans l'équipe, c'était impossible, pas pour deux adolescents comme eux.

Après la fin de la matinée, tous leurs cours ne se passants que le matin, ils rejoignirent sur l'herbe du parc de l'institut leurs amis, Rhys Williams et Gwen Cooper. Était présent ce jours là Owen Harper, le petit ami de Gwen et l'ancien camarade de chambre de Ianto.

« Tosh ! Ianto ! » S'exclama Gwen, apparemment toute excité. « Ils ont mis le tableau d'affichage ! Vous ne devinerez jamais qui est tout en haut ! »

Le tableau d'affichage était une sorte de classement, avec le nom des élèves qui avaient le plus de chance de rentrer dans l'équipe de l'Unit. C'était aussi ce qui déterminait la popularité de chacun. Ceux tout en haut du classement était respectés, acclamés et bien sur populaires auprès de la gente féminine ou masculine. Tosh, qui était pourtant si maîtresse de ses émotions à ce moment là, prit une expression de surprise mêlée à de l'excitation. Elle se dépêcha de s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

« Qui ? Dis nous vite Gwen !

- Jack Harkness ! »

Owen roula des yeux tandis que Rhys se renfrogna. Jack Harkness. Rien que le nom leur tirait une moue de dégoût. Ce type attirait toutes les filles à lui comme des abeilles attirés par le miel, et pas que, puisqu'il sautait aussi sur les hommes, Owen en avait déjà fait l'amer expérience, mais après le coup de poing qu'il s'était pris à ce moment là, il n'était pas prêt de recommencer. Jack était sûrement le plus vieux pensionnaire, dans le sens où il était arrivé à ses 9 ans, alors que normalement on ne prenait des élèves âgés d'au moins 12 ans. Harkness était intelligent, rusé, et son don - celui de contrôler le métal **(2)**, comme quoi il n'attirait pas que les humains… - était utile en toute circonstance. Le fait qu'il soit en plus beau gosse n'arrangeait rien bien sur, il était la coqueluche de ses professeurs, à 20 ans, il était celui qui avait le plus de chance de devenir le prochain membre de l'Unit, bien qu'il doive attendre encore une année pour le savoir, la sélection ne se faisant qu'entre les élèves de 21 ans.

« Je déteste ce type ! » Fulmina Rhys. « Il est d'une arrogance… Rha ! Je lui arracherai bien la tête !» Lâcha le jeune homme, conscient que sa force herculéenne, son don, pourrait certainement l'y aider.

- Je suis avec toi mon pote !» Continua Owen en serrant par la taille sa petite amie, qui, il le savait, craquait complètement pour Harkness. «Et toi Jones ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Demanda-t-il en le voyant muet.

Owen savait maintenant par expérience que le jeune homme d'un an son cadet ne parlait que très rarement et que pour qu'il ouvre la bouche, il fallait l'y pousser.

« …Tant mieux pour lui, ça ne me concerne pas. Vous devriez vous aussi passer au dessus, il doit adorer qu'on parle de lui. »

Gwen pouffa en lui envoyant une oeillade, voyant que les mots que le jeune homme venait de prononcer avait définitivement fermé le caquet aux deux autres. Tosh posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, le remerciant télépathiquement d'avoir fait taire les deux autres membres de leur groupe. La jeune femme ne supportait pas qu'on dise du mal d'autres personnes. Elle croyait dur comme fer au Karma et à ses conséquences : toutes les mauvaises actions accomplies se retournent contre soi un jour ou l'autre.

La sonnerie finit par retentir. L'après midi était toujours consacré aux travaux pratiques, sport, ou activités extra-scolaires.

«Ianto, Tosh ! Attendez moi !» Leur cria la deuxième jeune femme du groupe. Ils s'arrêtèrent à peine, sachant pertinemment qu'elle les rejoindrait en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour leur dire. Alors qu'ils étaient à l'autre bout du terrain, Gwen se mit à courir aussi vite que l'éclair et arriva à côté d'eux, boudant. «Vous ne m'avez pas attendu !

- À quoi bon ?» Demanda Ianto en souriant. «Tu es la personne la plus rapide de cette école !

- Ah ah, oui je sais !» Minauda-t-elle, finalement un grand sourire éclatant sur son visage.

Tosh et Ianto appréciait énormément la jeune femme. Gwen était toujours de bonne humeur et ne leur tenait jamais rigueur de leur mutisme, elle était d'ailleurs la seule qui arrivait à les faire parler naturellement, mais ils avaient toujours peur de la voir en colère, parce qu'elle avait tendance à fumer, des volutes de fumer pouvaient sortir des pores de sa peau. On lui avait expliqué que c'était à cause des molécules de son corps qui frémissait à cause de son don de rapidité, évaporant l'eau de son corps **(3)**. Pour ça elle gardait toujours une bouteille d'eau sur elle, ce phénomène avait la fâcheuse tendance de la déshydrater.

«Vous avez entraînement cet aprem non ? Leur demanda-t-elle.

- Oui.» soupira Ianto.

Il détestait les entraînements, parce qu'il était au centre de l'attention pendant plusieurs longs et interminables instants pendant lesquels il devait montrer les progrès accomplis avec son pouvoir, ce qui se résumait à pas grand chose puisqu'il maîtrisait parfaitement, ou presque, son don d'invisibilité.

«Allez, c'est amusant !» Rit Gwen. «La dernière fois j'ai battu mon propre record ! J'ai fait 10 fois le tour de Torchwood en seulement 20 secondes !

- La dernière fois j'ai fait pleurer tout le monde...» S'apitoya Toshiko, qui souvent envoyait des ondes négatives.

Les trois jeunes gens se séparèrent finalement quand ils arrivèrent au bâtiment. Gwen alla à son activité extra-scolaire - la course, on se demandait bien pourquoi -, tandis que les deux autres se dirigeaient vers la salle d'entraînement.

Le professeur qui s'occupait d'eux changeait souvent, pas parce qu'ils étaient insupportables, non, c'était parce que le Docteur en avait décidé ainsi. Cela leur permettait d'avoir des avis différents sur leur pouvoir, d'avoir de la diversité.

Aujourd'hui le professeur qui s'occupait d'eux était Bridget Spears (4), ancien membre de l'UNIT à la retraite. Elle était toujours de bon conseil et bien que dure et sévère, ses élèves l'adoraient pour toute l'aide qu'elle pouvait leur apporter. Elle-même aimait aider ses élèves, et elle trouvait intéressant de découvrir tous ces dons, elle faisait d'ailleurs un rapport détaillé sur les élèves qui pouvaient être utile à l'Unit.

Ianto regarda ses camarades passés devant lui, attendant anxieusement son tour. Toshiko était juste derrière lui, encore plus inquiète. Elle ne maîtrisait pas bien son pouvoir quand il s'agissait d'en faire une démonstration publique et tous les autres élèves étaient du même avis, ils ressortaient tous dépressif généralement de la démonstration de la jeune femme.

«Jones, Ianto.» Appela Bridget.

Le jeune homme s'approcha timidement.

«Invisibilité alors ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Oui.» Répondit-il simplement, disparaissant.

La femme fit quelques annotations sur son carnet, souriant légèrement. L'invisibilité était complètement, on ne voyait plus rien du jeune homme, pas de différence avec le fond, une disparition parfaite.

«Vous pouvez faire disparaître des objets ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- Des objets ? Je ne crois pas... Juste moi.

- Expliquez moi comment vous faites disparaître vos vêtements alors.»

La professeur venait de lui poser une colle. Jamais il n'y avait pensé. Il voyait son corps comme un ensemble, et tout ce qu'il portait faisait partit de ce tout, ses vêtements, son sac, tout.

«Je vais essayer.».

Bridget lui tendit son carnet et Ianto le fit disparaître.

«Vous avez compris le concept, entraînez vous sur des objets plus gros, et voyez combien de temps vous tenez, on en reparle la semaine prochaine.»

Ianto retourna à sa place, content de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Jamais ses autres professeurs n'avaient fait de remarque aussi pertinente et il se trouvait bête de n'avoir jamais pensé à essayer.

«Sato, Toshiko.»

La japonaise s'avança rapidement, anxieuse.

«Vous faites de l'empathie ?

- Oui, je peux aussi envoyer ce que je ressens aux personnes autour de moi.

- Montrez moi.»

L'assistance fut prit d'un frisson en voyant Toshiko si anxieuse, à coup sûr qu'elle allait leur retransmettre. En voyant la réaction des autres élèves, Bridget demanda à la jeune femme de retourner s'asseoir, et qu'elle viendrait la voir à la fin du cours.

OoO

Ianto avait attendu Toshiko pendant 30 minutes après la fin de l'entraînement. Quand elle sortit finalement de la salle, elle avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

«Alors ?» Lui demanda-t-il, curieux de ce qui avait pu se passer dans la salle.

Encore dans le coup de son cours particulier avec Bridget, Tosh lui répondit par voie d'onde, lui envoyant une sorte de résumé télépathique. Pendant tout le temps où elles avaient été seules, la femme lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne devait pas se cantonner à des émotions, mais envoyer aussi des images, elle devait à tout prix humaniser son don. Elle avait ensuite essayer de lui faire deviner ce que elle même pensait, ce qu'avait réussi à faire la japonaise au bout de quelques essaies.

«C'est fantastique Tosh !» sourit son ami, fier de ses progrès.

- Tu devras me montrer ce que tu arrives à faire disparaître toi aussi !» Lui fit promettre la jeune femme.

La fin de l'après-midi approchait. Ils se rendirent une fois de plus dans le parc où ils installèrent leurs affaires pour travailler. Il faisait beau et chaud, l'été était là, autant en profiter, d'ailleurs cette période annonçait le changement d'une autre. Bientôt ce serait la fin de l'année scolaire, et les changements de chambre. L'administration s'arrangeait toujours pour que deux personnes de deux années différentes soient ensembles. C'est comme ça que Ianto avait rencontré Owen, dès sa première année ils avaient été dans la même chambre. Le jeune homme était dans troisième année ici, mais n'avait qu'une année de plus que lui. Owen avait un don très particulier, celui de guérison. Il désirait par dessus tout devenir médecin et aider les autres, malgré le fait qu'il soit grognon la plupart du temps. C'était quelqu'un de brave et de gentil, Ianto l'aimait pour ça, et par dessus tout, Owen était l'une des rares personnes à ne pas vouloir rejoindre l'UNIT. La compétition était rude et les coups bas pouvaient fuser lorsqu'il s'agissait d'intégrer cette équipe.

«Je ne veux pas changer de chambre...» Souffla Tosh. «J'aime bien ma colocataire... Mary est vraiment gentille avec moi, elle est honnête et-» La jeune femme s'arrêta en rougissant légèrement. «Et toi Ianto ?

- Je m'en fiche tu sais ? Je n'ai jamais réussi à parler au mien, la plupart du temps je ne me rappel même pas de son nom en entier ! Je suis certain que lui aussi. Ca fera du changement.» Il prit une pause, puis continua, piqué dans sa curiosité. «Tu es vraiment proche de Mary, non ?»

Tosh lui envoya sa réponse par pensée, lui envoyant une image d'elles s'embrassants. La japonaise avait les joues entièrement rouges de gêne. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à son ami, ayant peur de sa réaction. Ianto finit par lui sourire, un sourire dans lequel transpirait la joie et la sincérité.

«Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi Tosh, tu le mérites !

- Merci Ian...»

Ainsi Toshiko sortait plus ou moins avec sa colocataire. Leur séparation lui servirait à savoir si leur relation pouvait durer plus qu'une année, ce serait un bon test, elle le savait bien, et elle espérait qu'elles pourraient se voir autant que possible, dans la mesure où elle aimait passer du temps avec ses autres amis.

**À suivre**

(1) Episode 1x12 : Le vieil homme qui traverse le temps quand Jack et Tosh sont coincés en pleine guerre mondiale.

(2) Pour moi, Jack a la classe, donc il ne peut avoir le pouvoir d'un personnage de bd qui a une classe internationale, j'ai nommé Magneto (et c'est aussi en partit parce que Michael Fassbender est sublime en Magneto, c'est bon je sors).

(3) Cette explication foireuse sort tout droit de mes maigres connaissances en physiques, ne m'en tenez pas rigueur :P

(4) Apparaît dans la saison 3.

Voilà le premier chapitre ! Je suis vraiment contente de vous présenter ma nouvelle fanfiction, moi qui avait perdu l'inspiration depuis déjà un certain temps, Torchwood m'a beaucoup inspiré et j'espère que vous aurez appréciés cette idée de scénario et ce premier chapitre bien sur !

J'ai déjà beaucoup d'idée pour la suite, mais vu que je n'aime pas faire long, cette fanfiction tiendra certainement en 6-7 chapitres au grand max je pense.

Vu que c'est un peu le bordel, je pense mettre en début du chapitre prochain une sorte de petit glossaire avec les personnages, leurs âges et leurs années, parce que je me rends compte qu'on ne s'y retrouve pas forcément ! Dites moi si vous trouvez que c'est une bonne idée ou pas ^^

Laissez moi des petits messages sur vos ressentis et sur ce que vous aimeriez bien voir, etc... J'espère que vous continuerez de lire en tout cas !

**Sedinette Michaelis**


	2. Changement de chambre

**Auteur** : Sedinette Michaelis

**Disclaimer : Torchwood ne m'appartient pas, la série appartient à Russel T. Davies son créateur et je n'en retire aucun bénéfice.**

Je ne dirai pas les pairing pour garder la surprise :P ça manque de spontanéité sinon !

**Résumé** : Ianto n'aime pas attirer l'attention sur lui même, ce qui est bien puisqu'il peut devenir invisible, mais lorsqu'on lui apprend que son nouveau camarade de chambre est Jack Harkness, la coqueluche de Torchwood Institut, école pour les jeunes dotées de don, il sait instinctivement qu'il peut dire adieu à sa tranquillité.

**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

_Castfan_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voici l'arrivé tant attendu du grand Jack :P Mais tu sais le pouvoir d'attirer les sexy gallois est latent chez Jack, c'est absolument naturel xD (la faute aux phéromones !)

_River Who_ : Que de compliments je t'en remercie =^^= Ah ah nous sommes deux à baver devant Fassbender xD Je ne pouvais donner qu'à Jack le pouvoir d'un personnage qui possède La Classe, pas possible autrement !

_Gwen Holmes Watson _: Je suis une grande fan des X-men, que des films, j'ai jamais accroché à la BD, mais bref, oui je reprends quelques petits trucs par-ci par-là, on peut considérer cette fanfic comme un cross over, puisque je vais reprendre une intrigue de l'un des films ! (à toi d'imaginer laquelle et surtout dans quel film, il y en a 5 :P). Hmm... Tendue la rencontre entre Jack et Ianto ? Peut être peut être ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu attendras le troisième chapitre avec la même impatiente !

_Lisa49_ : En veux tu en voilà :P Bonne lecture !

Merci à ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte story, je suis contente que ma fanfic plaise !

Comme promis dans l'autre chapitre :

Ianto : 18 ans. À l'institut depuis ses 15 ans.

Toshiko : 18 ans. À l'institut depuis ses 15 ans

Gwen : 19 ans. À l'institut depuis ses 13 ans.

Owen : 19 ans. À l'institut depuis ses 14 ans.

Rhys : 19 ans. À l'institut depuis ses 13 ans.

Jack : 20 ans. À l'institut depuis ses 9 ans.

OoO

_BONNE LECTURE_

OoO

Comment avait il pu en arriver là ? Non vraiment, il se posait la question. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'on lui fasse ça à _lui_ ? Tosh dirait certainement qu'il avait dû faire quelque chose de vraiment horrible dans une vie antérieure, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, Ianto n'avait pas mérité ça.

Reprenons depuis le départ.

Les cours venaient tout juste de finir, et ils s'étaient tous précipités dans l'entrée de l'institut pour voir dans quelle chambre ils étaient et surtout, avec qui. La plupart des élèves désiraient être dans la même chambre d'élèves populaires, comme le groupe de Harkness, Hart et Jones, ou le HHJ. Un surnom stupide, disait Owen, qui ne supportait pas ce groupe de bellâtre. Tosh quant à elle, désirait juste être avec Mary, sa petite amie officielle depuis maintenant deux semaines. À ce moment même, elles se tenaient la main, malheureusement, elles se virent séparées, mais constatèrent tout de même que leurs chambres n'était pas trop éloignée l'une de l'autre, ce qui leur permettrait de se voir souvent le soir.

Les trois autres membres de leur groupe, Gwen, Owen et Rhys, se virent affectés à des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ianto cherchait son prénom mais ne le trouvait pas, trop de personnes étaient devant lui et ne lâchait pas leur place. Finalement il vit son prénom, il était si rare, pas difficile à repérer. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit le nom de nouveau colocataire. Son visage se décomposa.

Harkness Jack-Jones Ianto -

C'est pas vrai... Pensa le jeune homme, se sentant devenir invisible sous le choc. Il relut au moins dix fois la ligne pour être sûr qu'il ne se trompait pas. Peut être y avait il un autre Ianto Jones dans l'école ? Il y avait beaucoup de Jones, comme Martha Jones, l'ami de Harkness, oui ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il ne pouvait décidément pas être dans la même chambre que Jack Harkness, il ne voulait pas être dans sa chambre !

«_Ianto ? Ca va ?_» Lui demanda Toshiko par la pensée.

Tosh avait fait énormément de progrès avec son pouvoir, réussissant à envoyer des mots, des phrases courtes, associés à des émotions. Celles-ci étaient inquiètes. Ianto se tourna vers elle et fit non de la tête et la laissa accéder à ses émotions. La japonaise écarquilla les yeux, ses lèvres formant un «oh» de surprise. Il finit par la rejoindre, et ils s'éclipsèrent avec leurs amis. Il leur expliqua son angoisse. Gwen ne comprit pas son inquiétude. Beaucoup aurait adoré être à sa place, dans la même chambre que Jack Harkness !

«Je ne veux pas Gwen, tu sais bien que je déteste être regardé, et je pari qu'il va y avoir plein de filles qui vont vouloir me donner des cadeaux pour lui... Cette année va être horrible !

- Tu ne peux pas changer ?» Demanda Rhys. «Va voir l'administration, trouve quelqu'un avec qui échanger, et demande leur !

- Ca ne marche pas comme ça» intervint Owen. «J'ai essayé de changer une année, ça n'a pas marché, ils ne veulent pas qu'on puisse changer, ça reviendrait à faire changer tous ceux qui ne sont pas contents de chambre et ce serait l'anarchie. Désolé pour toi Ianto.»

Ils restèrent ensemble encore une heure puis partirent chacun de leur côté récupérer leurs affaires et faire l'échange de chambre. Ianto prit ses affaires et arriva vers sa nouvelle chambre. Il était sûr que Jack serait déjà là, avec ses groupies, à faire la fête. Harkness était connu pour faire des fêtes du tonnerre, ce qui voudrait aussi dire que lui ne pourrait pas toujours dormir... Il pourrait toujours essayer d'aller dormir dans la chambre de Rhys ou d'Owen au pire, se dit il.

À sa grande surprise, quand il arriva devant la chambre, personne ne s'y trouvait. Il sortit sa clef et ouvrit la porte, fermée à double tour. Il entra prudemment et détailla la pièce. Une table trônait au milieux, et deux portes étaient en face l'une de l'autre, donnant sur deux chambres composées d'un lit et d'un bureau. Une autre porte se trouvait sur le troisième pan du mur, celle-ci devant être celle de la salle d'eau et des WC.

«Salut, tu es Ianto Jones ?» Fit une voix grave, satinée et sensuelle.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la chambre de gauche et en sortit une seconde après un homme, grand, plus que lui, brun, un regard perçant, séducteur.

«Alors ?» Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

- Oui, je suis Ianto...»

Jack s'approcha de son nouveau camarade de chambré. Il semblait intimidé, par lui ? C'était souvent le cas, sans se vanter, il provoquait des réactions étranges chez les gens l'entourant. Pour lui, c'était de la faute des phéromones qu'il dégageait. Il lui tendit sa main en signe de bienvenu. Ianto lui serra sa main et il sentit un bref courant le parcourir. Voyant sa réaction, Jack s'excusa.

«Excuse moi, j'ai tendance à devenir électrique.» Voyant que l'autre ne comprenait pas, il continua. «Champ magnétique, quand j'en crée trop je deviens électrique.

- Oh...» Fit seulement Jones. «Je vais m'installer.»

Ianto le laissa seul, allant dans sa nouvelle chambre. Jack l'y rejoint après quelques minutes.

«Besoin d'aide ?

- Non c'est bon.» Répondit-il précipitamment.

L'aîné sourit en pensant qu'il faisait décidément trop d'effet aux autres hommes, et ce à son plus grand plaisir. Il reluqua sans pudeur le fessier délicieusement moulé de son nouveau colocataire, celui-ci penché sur sa valise. Il était mignon et il avait une tête de garçon à être embêté par les autres et à se laisser faire.

Il finit par le laisser seul, sortant de leur chambre. Ianto rangea ses affaires et s'écroula sur son lit. Il comprenait l'enthousiasme que tout le monde avait, maintenant qu'il l'avait eu devant lui. Jack dégageait un charisme fou, et en plus, il était électrique, donnant des sensations de fourmillement dans sa main, là où il l'avait touché. Indépendamment de cela, il était amical, peut être voulait il devenir ami avec lui ? Non, il secoua la tête, il voulait juste bien s'entendre pour ne pas avoir de problème, se le mettre dans la proche pour pouvoir faire des soirées facilement dans le dortoir. Il fallait qu'il se mette ça en tête.

Après avoir finit de ranger toutes ses affaires, il sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre celle de ses amis. Ils avaient décidé de se rejoindre dans celle de Gwen. À coup sûr celle-ci voudrait connaître des détails sur Harkness. De toute façon, il ne savait rien de particulier, mais il était sûr qu'elle connaissait déjà tout de lui ! Pauvre Owen, pensa-t-il.

Quand il arriva, Tosh était déjà là, ainsi que Rhys. Ils lui demandèrent comment ça s'était passé, et il répondit en quelques mots qu'il était un type normal avec un charisme débordant, ce qui était proche de la vérité, si on omettait le fait qu'il envoie des signaux électrique dans le corps des gens qu'il touche. Comme il l'avait prévu, Gwen lui sauta dessus, et heureusement pour lui, Rhys la ceintura avec sa force et la força à s'asseoir normalement et à le laisser tranquille.

Owen arriva dix minutes plus tard, laissant sa rage éclater.

«J'arrive pas à y croire ! Je vous jure j'ai faillis faire un arrêt cardiaque !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Owen ?»

Gwen le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue pour le calmer.

«Hart ! John Hart, il était dans ma chambre, avec mon colocataire, entrain de faire des galipettes dans la pièce principale ! Je vous jure que je vais le tuer !»

Tout le monde connaissait la sulfureuse réputation de Hart, le meilleur ami de Jack Harkness, et ils ne cachaient absolument pas qu'ils couchaient ensemble, ce n'était un secret pour personne, ils s'en vantaient même. Mais Hart était sûrement plus vicieux que son ami. Si Harkness était plus ou moins discret sur ses prouesses sexuelles - à chaque fois, c'était ses amant(e)s qui vantaient ses louanges -, Hart tenait un petit cahier avec le nom et le prénom de chaque personne avec qui il avait couché, et mettait pour chacun une note et une appréciation. Autant dire qu'il allait crier sur tous les toits qui était un bon coup et qui ne l'était pas.

«Oh c'est bon, il ne pas sauté dessus au moins ! Rit Gwen.

- Je suis sûr qu'il aurait aimé que je me joigne à eux vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé ! Je te jure ! Je dois attirer toutes les tapettes de ce bahut ! Déjà Harkness, puis lui, c'est un cauchemar !»

Ianto sourit légèrement. Avec les dires de Owen, il avait pensé que Jack serait plus... Arrogant, qu'il le dénigrerait ou qu'il se croirait supérieur, c'était la description que leur avait fait le jeune homme. Il était plutôt gentil, ça devait être la réputation de Hart qui déteignait sur la sienne. Mais il ne préférait ne rien dire, vu la rage qui l'habitait à ce moment là, tous les mots qu'il pourrait dire serait méticuleusement décortiqués, analysés et retournés contre lui sans aucune pitié et sans aucun avertissement.

OoO

Ianto revint à sa chambre aux alentours de 20 heures. Il avait mangé avec ses amis après avoir longuement discutés sur leurs nouveaux camarades de chambres respectifs. Il s'était sentit un peu seul, Toshiko était partie plus tôt pour retrouver sa petite amie Mary. Il n'était pas jaloux, mais il aimait être seul avec elle, parce qu'ils pouvaient parler sans ouvrir une seule fois la bouche.

«Excuse moi ?»

Le jeune homme se retourna en entendant la voix féminine qui venait de le sortir de ses pensées. C'était Lisa Hallet. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour ne pas rougir. Pour lui, Lisa représentait la femme parfaite. Bien sur elle devait avoir des défauts, mais Ianto s'était persuadé qu'ils ne pouvaient être qu'adorables et mignons, comme elle. Il l'avait remarqué depuis qu'il était arrivé, en fait, il s'était bousculé par les anciens caïds de l'institut, et c'était elle, Lisa Hallet, de deux ans son aînés qui l'avait aidé à ramasser ses affaires, utilisant sa télékinésie.

«O-Oui ?

- Tu es bien Ianto Jones ?»

Le cœur du jeune homme fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle connaissait son nom. Pour beaucoup ce n'était rien, mais pour quelqu'un d'aussi timide et effacé que lui, c'était énorme.

«Oui, c'est moi... Pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais donner ça à Jack Harkness de ma part ? Je suis Lisa Hallet.»

Ianto tomba des nus. La femme de ses rêves venaient lui parler et tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était son colocataire, Jack Harkness. Ce qu'il craignait le plus venait de se réaliser.

«Bien sur !»

Rien d'autres ne put sortir de ses lèvres, il ne voulait pas faire de la peine à Lisa. Pour le remercier, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partit en souriant. Ianto rougit comme s'il avait été une tomate trop longtemps restée au soleil, puis soupira. Il avait peut être le cœur en miette, mais il n'aurait jamais pu parler à Lisa si Harkness n'avait pas été son colocataire, et jamais elle ne l'aurait embrassé sur la joue. Il entra dans le petit appartement et déposa le petit paquet sur la table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce principale. Il prit une feuille et marqua quelques mots avant d'aller dans sa chambre s'y enfermer.

Il se déshabilla et se glissa tel quel dans les draps frais. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller prendre une douche maintenant, il aurait trop peur de croiser Harkness en sortant ou quelque chose comme ça, ça avait un côté... Intimidant, peut être parce que son aîné couchait autant avec des femmes qu'avec des hommes et qu'il avait un peu honte de sa maigre expérience - ou plutôt inexistante expérience - en matière de sexe. Pas facile de faire face à un homme comme lui.

Il fut réveiller au milieu de la nuit par des gloussements et bruits de ressorts trop sollicités. Il mit quelques minutes à émerger, les bruits continuant de plus belle. Ianto finit par sortir de son lit, énervé, bien prêt à dire à Jack de faire moins de bruit avec sa conquête de la nuit. Il prit sa chemise qu'il mit à la va-vite pour sortir de sa chambre et se diriger vers celle de son camarade.

La porte étant entre-ouverte, il regarda à l'intérieur et ce qu'il vit le fit disparaître, tellement il était gêné. Sur le lit, deux hommes nus s'entrelaçaient, se mélangeaient dans un concert de soupirs et de gémissements avalés par leurs bouches collées l'une à l'autre. Leurs deux corps trempés de sueur se collaient, s'entrechoquaient, l'un pénétrant l'autre de savants coups de reins lents et maîtrisés, certainement pour faire durer le plaisir et les mener tout deux au septième ciel. Jack accéléra ses coups de bassin, collant le corps de John contre le matelas, le dominant complètement, sentant la jouissance proche. Hart se cambra une dernière fois avant d'éjaculer entre leur deux ventres dans un cri muet. Il s'écroula sur le lit tandis que Jack jouissait en lui, collant leur deux corps pour apprécier le moment. Il entendit un vague bruit, couvert par la sensation de son coït final.

«Ton colocataire est un voyeur Jack ?

- Hmm ? Je ne pense pas pourquoi ?

- Parce que la porte ne s'est pas fermée toute seule et que je n'ai vu personne...

- Je lui demanderai demain si tu veux bien...»

John se leva après quelques minutes à reprendre son souffle. Il prit ses affaires et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre.

«Tu restes pas ?

- Non, j'aimerai prendre une douche, t'a pas mis de préservatif crétin, et je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour les nerfs de ton colocataire que j'aille la prendre dans ma chambre.»

Jack sourit, fier de lui. L'année commençait bien.

OoO

Ianto regardait les deux hommes jouir, quand il vit le regard de Hart sur lui, il regardait dans sa direction, comme s'il le voyait, ses yeux le transperçait littéralement. Sur le coup, il faillit redevenir visible, il ferma la porte alors brusquement pour aller s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre.

Il était complètement stupide, il n'aurait pas dû aller voir, maintenant Jack allait savoir qu'il les avait observé, quelle erreur !

Ianto retira sa chemise et se recoucha en serrant les cuisses. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était en érection tellement il avait eu peur sur le co-... Il était en érection. Il avait été excité par les deux hommes qui s'envoyaient en l'air de l'autre côté de l'appartement.

_Oh mince... _Pensa-t-il en mordant dans son oreiller.

L'année commençait bien mal.

À suivre...

Second chapitre clos ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, merci pour ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre, de toute façon je suis obligée d'écrire, on me menace de me torturer si je n'écris pas donc... Une «amie» a préparé sa salle de torture (vous comprenez pourquoi je met amie entre guillemets).

Oubliez pas d'envoyer un commentaire pour me dire si vous avez aimé et ce que vous voudriez qu'il se passe ou ce genre de chose ^^

Merci et à bientôt


	3. Dilemme

**Auteur** : Sedinette Michaelis

**Disclaimer : Torchwood ne m'appartient pas, la série appartient à Russel T. Davies son créateur et je n'en retire aucun bénéfice.**

Je ne dirai pas les pairing pour garder la surprise :P ça manque de spontanéité sinon !

**Résumé** : Ianto n'aime pas attirer l'attention sur lui même, ce qui est bien puisqu'il peut devenir invisible, mais lorsqu'on lui apprend que son nouveau camarade de chambre est Jack Harkness, la coqueluche de Torchwood Institut, école pour les jeunes dotées de don, il sait instinctivement qu'il peut dire adieu à sa tranquillité.

**RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS**

_Gwen Holmes Watson_ : Merci encore pour ta review, je t'ai répondu par MP, et je te le redis, cette scène me fait fantasmer et je pense du coup la mettre dans un des chapitres :P

_Lisa49_ : Ah ah ! Ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire, et je suis contente de tes réactions, c'est celles que j'attendais ! Et oui, plus pratique de faire se rapprocher nos deux lascars s'ils sont dans la même chambre !

_LayaCaldin_ : J'ai beaucoup hésité sur la façon de finir le chapitre, mais je pense qu'un Ianto troublé vaut mieux qu'un Ianto en colère xD Par contre, tu as lu la suite de ma fanfic, c'est ça ? Tu as piraté mon ordinateur ? xD Comment tu sais que je vais incorporer le café de Ianto à cette histoire ?

_Aviva94_ : Effectivement, mais tout se résout, hm ? Merci pour ta review !

_MissJones_ : Kyaah merci =^_^= Ta review m'a beaucoup fait plaisir ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre !

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont mis ma fanfiction en alerte, je suis contente d'attirer autant de personnes !

OoO

BONNE LECTURE

OoO

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre le lendemain matin, Ianto se fit discret, autant dire tout de suite qu'il était invisible. Le paquet sur la table avait disparu, Jack avait certainement dû le prendre. Il avait tant de chance d'être adulé par toutes ces femmes... À coup sûr il trouverait chaussure à son pied, quoiqu'il le soupçonnait de préférer malgré tout les hommes aux femmes. Il n'était pas le genre à s'embarrasser de personnes embêtantes, et à ne pas vouloir se compliquer la vie avec une vie sentimentale.

«Salut toi.»

Ianto releva la tête et rougit en voyant Jack, appuyé contre l'encadrement de sa porte de chambre, un pantalon noir en toile et sa chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse musclé juste comme il le fallait. Sur le coup, il était redevenu visible.

«Bonjour.

- Désolé pour hier, tu nous as entendu ?

- ... Oui.

- Et tu nous as vu ? John m'a dit que la porte s'était fermée toute seule. C'était toi ?

- Oui, je suis désolé si je vous ai interrompu, je-

- Ne t'en fais pas, on sera plus discret la prochaine fois, et ce n'est pas de ta faute, désolé.»

Le jeune homme déglutit. La prochaine fois ? Il ne voulait pas de prochaine fois ! Il allait encore les entendre et il aurait encore une... Une... Érection. Rha ! Rien que de le penser le gênait ! Il n'était pas censé être excité par les ébats d'hommes après tout.

«Je vais me laver...» Souffla-t-il en disparaissant dans la salle de bain, sans même attendre une hypothétique réponse du jeune homme.

Jack leva un sourcil en le voyant se glisser dans la salle d'eau. Ce garçon était bien trop timide pour son bien, mais il était gentil, la preuve, il avait prit le cadeau d'une de ses groupies, dont il ne se souvenait déjà plus le nom, et en plus il s'excusait pour les avoir surpris. En revanche, tout ce qui l'intéressait maintenant, c'est qu'il avait une écriture adorable, ainsi que des yeux à tomber. Il l'avait remarqué déjà hier, les yeux de son colocataire devenait plus clairs quand il était troublé, devenant presque transparent. Il sourit. La chasse était ouverte.

OoO

Ianto sortit invisible de la sale de bain, quand il avait vu Jack, il avait juste pensé à sortir de là, et il s'était jeté dans la pièce, oubliant ses vêtements et même sa serviette. Il avait froid, il était trempé et d'ailleurs cela commençait à se voir par terre, il gouttait.

«Ianto, tu aurais pu te servir de ma serviette !»

Il sursauta, manquant de peu de relâcher sa concentration et de se rendre visible.

«Hey, je te vois, tu gouttes !»

Jack lui lança sa serviette en souriant.

«Merci...» dit il avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre, la serviette avec lui.

Ianto redevint visible une fois la porte fermée, et s'essuya, il remarqua alors l'odeur si particulière qu'elle portait. _L'odeur de Jack_, pensa-t-il en rougissant brusquement. Il jeta soudainement la serviette sur son lit; il sut dès lors que l'odeur le suivrait toute la journée, l'embaumant délicieusement. Il s'habilla à la vite, et sortit de sa chambre, il avait perdu assez de temps, et il voulait déjeuner avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis.

Jack était attablé, buvant un café. Ianto avait tellement été troublé par le personnage qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'une machine a café était installée.

«...Nous avons une machine à café ?»

Harkness releva la tête. Pour une fois que c'était son cadet qui lui adressait la parole, il était surpris, surtout pour parler café !

«Oui, je ne survis pas sans café, alors j'en ai acheté une. Dis moi, c'est quoi ton accent ?

- Gallois, pourquoi ?

- Comme ça, pour savoir.»

Sa nouvelle proie était donc galloise, intéressant ! Il lui sourit gentiment.

«Tu es américain, non ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Curiosité. Je peux me servir du café ?

- Oui vas y ! Je t'en pris !»

Ianto prit une tasse et se servit immédiatement de ce nectar divin. Il adorait boire du café, il en faisait d'ailleurs un très bon. Mais là, quand il porta ce qui devait être une boisson exquise, il devint blême. Il s'en fallu de peu pour qu'il recrache ce qu'il venait tout juste d'avaler.

«... Tu as fait toi même le café ? Demanda le gallois.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Il est imbuvable.

- Quoi ?»

Jack releva la tête, l'air choqué.

«Mon café n'est pas imbuvable ! Le café en lui même est imbuvable.

- Non c'est faux ! Tu n'es juste pas doué pour faire le café ! Ne t'approche plus de cette machine !» Répliqua Ianto, écœuré.

- Mais c'est MA machine !

- Si tu fais un café pareil, je plains cette machine !

Très bien, je t'en pris, fais en !»

Ianto alla fouiller dans son sac et s'affaira autour de la machine, jusqu'à obtenir le liquide noir tant désiré.

«Combien de sucre ? Demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

- Deux.»

Une minute plus tard, le jeune homme se retournait et tendait la tasse. Jack la prit, soupçonneux, et la porta à ses lèvres. Une expression de surprise se peint sur ses traits.

«Whoa !

- Ah, voilà ! Ton café est horrible ! Le mien est bon.» Fit triomphalement Ianto.

- Je m'avoue vaincu pour cette fois !» Abdiqua Jack en buvant son café d'une traite. «Encore !» Dit il en tendant sa tasse.

OoO

Ianto sortit de la chambre sous forme invisible. Il ne voulait pas tomber nez à nez avec une des groupies de Jack. Finalement, ils s'entendaient assez bien, le jeune homme avait le contact facile, et restait toujours naturel, Ianto ne se souvenait pas avoir parlé aussi facilement avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine.

Jack lui avait proposé de rester avec lui aujourd'hui, pour lui présenter ses amis. Il avait décliné gentiment. Il n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer John Hart, cet homme que semblait exécrer au plus au point Owen. De toute façon, Owen n'aimait que très peu de monde. Il n'était pas sûr qu'Owen l'appréciât vraiment lui même. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas pourquoi Jack voulait lui faire rencontrer ses amis. Peut être qu'il le faisait avec tous ses colocataires ?

Ils étaient en vacance pour deux semaines. Le rythme étant relativement lent et facile à suivre, leurs vacances étaient rares, trop pour qu'il perde son temps avec Harkness et sa bande. Sa soeur devait venir le voir aujourd'hui, cet après midi normalement. Elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, il espérait juste que ça n'allait pas être grave.

Il rejoint la chambre de Toshiko, celle-ci lui avait demandé de passé pour qu'ils se voient un peu avant qu'elle ne parte quelques jours avec Mary. Il n'était pas jaloux, il le répétait, mais c'est vrai qu'il se sentait délaissé par son amie. Il se sentait seul, pas dans le sens où il n'avait pas d'ami aussi proche qu'elle, mais surtout parce qu'il était seul sur le plan affectif. Il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie, et voir tous ses amis proches sortir avec quelqu'un... Il n'y avait que Rhys, mais Rhys venait tout juste de rompre avec sa dernière petite amie en date, alors que lui... Lui n'avait jamais eu personne. Et maintenant la seule fille qu'il désirait vraiment faisait du charme à son colocataire. Injuste, complètement.

Ianto passa une heure en compagnie de son amie, qui lui épargna tous les aspects très peu catholique de sa relation avec Mary, ayant sentie tout de suite le désarroi du jeune homme quant à son célibat.

«Hey... Tu vas trouver chaussure à ton pied, j'en suis certaine.

- Merci de me remonter le moral Tosh, mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, rejoins plutôt ta copine, elle va t'attendre !»

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de repartir préparer ses dernières affaires. Elle se sentait triste pour lui, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire, en tout cas pas pour le moment, mais elle était prête à jouer les entremetteuses quand il le faudrait, et elle était sûre que Gwen se laisserait tenter par cette aventure.

Ianto rejoint la cafétéria où il prit un sandwich qu'il grignota tandis que Rhys et Owen qui l'avait rejoint parlait football. Le gallois s'étonna de l'absence de la petite ami de ce dernier.

«Où est Gwen ?» Demanda-t-il.

- Chez ses parents pour la semaine, elle revient mardi prochain !

- Les filles nous ont laissé tomber !» Fit dramatiquement Rhys. «On est entre mec ! Hm, Alors Ianto ! Comment était ta première nuit avec Harkness ?»

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on lui rappel Jack ? Il avait beau être sympa, il ne digérait toujours pas que Lisa craque pour lui de cette façon. Il l'avait trop idéalisée, mais ça lui restait en travers de la gorge.

«Plutôt bien, si on omet que cette nuit il-

- Ah !» Cria presque Owen, l'air triomphant. «Il s'est fait qui cette fois-ci ?

- Hart. Mais sinon il est plutôt gentil et-

- Gentil ? Ianto, tu es trop naïf ! Harkness n'est pas le genre gentil ! Et ce Hart ! Je peux pas le piffer vraiment !

- Et il aime bien mon café.» Continua le jeune homme en ignorant l'autre.

- Tout le monde aime ton café !» Pouffa Rhys.

La discussion prit fin avec l'arrivé de Rhiannon. Celle-ci était sur le pas de la porte de la cafétéria et lui souriait. Il laissa ses deux amis et la rejoignit, souriant lui aussi.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu avais l'air sérieuse au téléphone et je-

- Hey ! Calme toi petit frère ! Tu pourrais déjà m'embrasser, non ?»

Ianto s'excusa en souriant et l'embrassa chaleureusement.

«Ça fait plaisir de te voir Rhia... Tout ce passe bien avec nos parents ?

- Tu les connais, égal à eux mêmes ! Mais c'est justement de ça que je voulais te parler. Je quitte la maison, je m'installe avec Johnny.

- Tu... Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parler avant ? Enfin, Félicitation ! Je suis content pour toi !

- On va se marier Ianto.»

La révélation créa un blanc. Ianto avait les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche ouverte sans pourtant parler. Il était conscient qu'il devait ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire.

«Mais...

- Je suis enceinte. Nos parents m'ont fichue à la porte en l'apprenant.

- Quoi ? Attends, ça fait trop pour moi !»

Ils allèrent s'assoir à une table, à l'écart, Ianto tenait à peine debout, il n'était pas choqué, mais tellement surpris que sa sœur ne lui parle de rien, qu'elle lui fasse une cachoterie de cette taille.

«Depuis combien de temps tu le sais ?

- À peine deux semaines, on a tout prévu à la va vite avec Johnny, mais on s'est dégoté un appart super pas très loin de Cardiff, tu pourrais même venir habiter avec nous si tu le veux ! Tu pourrais quitter cette école, continuer tes études là bas et-

- A-Attends ! Tu veux que je quitte Torchwood ?

- ...Oui, c'est ce que j'aimerai Ianto, que tu sois plus proche de moi, que tu connaisses ton futur neveu ou ta futur nièce !»

À suivre

Fin du chapitre ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents et c'est pas le plus intéressant, mais c'est pour plus de suspens mes chers enfants ! Mais vu que je conçois que ce chapitre n'est pas très excitant, je posterai la suite un peu plus vite (lundi je pense) Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé et merci encore de suivre les aventures de Torchwood Institut ^o^

À la prochaine,

Sedinette Michaelis


	4. Un choix difficile

**Auteur** : Sedinette Michaelis

**Disclaimer : Torchwood ne m'appartient pas, la série appartient à Russel T. Davies son créateur et je n'en retire aucun bénéfice.**

Je ne dirai pas les pairing pour garder la surprise :P ça manque de spontanéité sinon !

**Résumé** : Ianto n'aime pas attirer l'attention sur lui même, ce qui est bien puisqu'il peut devenir invisible, mais lorsqu'on lui apprend que son nouveau camarade de chambre est Jack Harkness, la coqueluche de Torchwood Institut, école pour les jeunes dotées de don, il sait instinctivement qu'il peut dire adieu à sa tranquillité.

**RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS**

**Bonjour à tous, je vais me permettre quelques petites remarques sur ce qui m'énervent en ce moment… Comme beaucoup d'auteur de fanfiction, j'aime les reviews. Or je n'ai reçu que 3 reviews pour le chapitre 3, 3 reviews alors que vous êtes 100 à être allée sur la page du 3e chapitre. **

**Pour moi 5 reviews est un minimum, surtout vu le nombre que vous êtes (353 pour le premier chapitre, 146 pour le second) à me lire. **

**Je fais pas attention à me relire, etc pour des prunes, mais parce que je sais que vous lisez derrière ! Je m'embête pas à poster pour rien non plus ! Et vu qu'aucune fanfiction n'est parfaite, j'attends vos commentaires !**

**Merci de prendre ça en compte, je demande pas mieux que quelques reviews ^^**

_Castfan_ : Fidèle au poste de reviewver ! Et je tiens toujours mes promesses ;) Chapitre plus long ! Bonne lecture :)

_Yunoki_ : Quel compliment =^^= Je suis trop modeste pour te confirmer, il y a pleiiin de super fanfic dans la section Jack/Ianto, si tu ne les as pas encore toutes lus, je te conseil de le faire 8D (notamment la fanfiction «Made By Torchwood» qui est absolument génial !) Merci de me lire en tout cas ^^

_Lisa49_ : J'étais déçue de voir que j'avais pas de review de toi ! Me voilà ravie ^o^ Contente que le chapitre 3 t'es plu ! Pour ta question, je pense que tout le monde sait comment va se dénouer cette petite intrigue, mais je ne dis rien, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre ! Pour le rapprochement de Jack et Ianto, il va bien avoir lieu, en partit dans ce chapitre en tout cas ! J'ai hâte de lire ta prochaine review :)

OoO

BONNE LECTURE

OoO

_«A-Attends ! Tu veux que je quitte Torchwood ?_

_- ...Oui, c'est ce que j'aimerai Ianto, que tu sois plus proche de moi, que tu connaisses ton futur neveu ou ta futur nièce !»_

Ianto s'accouda à la table, et passa sa main sur son visage, fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

«Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite ?

- Ianto, n'esquive pas ma demande. J'ai déjà pris le dossier de désinscription, je l'ai rempli, tu n'as plus qu'à le signer.

- Mais est-ce que tu as pensé à ce que je ferai là bas ? Je n'ai aucun diplôme, je ne veux pas être une charge et Torchwood n'est pas payant et-

- Johnny a de l'argent, il vient d'avoir une promotion, tu auras une bourse, bon élève comme tu es, tu iras dans une bonne école, crois moi Ianto ! Prends ce dossier. Je t'attendrai ce soir devant le portail.»

Rhiannon se leva et l'embrassa sur le front. Pendant trois années elle avait été séparé de son petit frère à cause de ses parents égoïstes et ignorants. Maintenant elle avait la chance de pouvoir s'occuper de lui, comme toute personne normale, et de ne pas le laisser dans une école loin de sa vraie famille.

Ianto attendit qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision pour s'étaler sur la table à laquelle elle était assise. Owen et Rhys qui avait assisté à la scène vinrent le voir quelques minutes après, remarquant qu'il n'avait toujours pas bouger.

«Hey mec...» Commença Rhys «Ça va aller ?

- Je...

- Tu vois bien que ça ne va pas ! Pourquoi tu lui poses ce genre de question ? C'était qui Ian' ?»

Owen et son naturel répondant. Il releva la tête et se rassit correctement.

«Ma sœur. Elle veut que je quitte Torchwood. Aujourd'hui.»

Cela résumait bien sa situation du moment. Il soupira longuement et se reprit la tête dans les mains. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un côté les amis les plus proches qu'il n'avait jamais eu, qui le comprenait, qui était comme lui, avec qui il pouvait discuter et parler pendant des heures sans jamais se soucier de ce qu'ils pourraient penser de négatif, mais de l'autre côté sa famille, sa sœur, qui l'avait toujours accepté, sans la moindre peur de son don, qui l'avait élevé comme le ferait une mère, et qui lui proposait une vie en dehors de l'Institut, une vraie vie de famille.

«Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je n'ai plus qu'à signer ça, et je pourrai partir mais...

- Mais ? Demanda Owen en voyant son hésitation.

- Mais je ne veux pas vous quitter, je n'ai pas envie de partir... Je suis horrible non ? Je devrais sans hésitation choisir ma sœur mais je n'y arrive pas...»

Rhys s'assit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Normalement il laissait ça aux filles, mais aucune n'était là, c'était à eux de prendre la relève et de prendre soin de leur ami, et de l'aider dans sa décision. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux toujours si bien coiffé en souriant.

«Dans tous les cas sache que je te soutiens à fond Ianto, et que d'une façon ou une autre, si tu choisis ta sœur, on se reverra tous quand on aura quitté l'Institut, et si tu nous choisis nous, tu la reverras pendant les vacances et tu auras tout le temps de la voir dès que tu auras finis tes études ici.» Lui expliqua-t-il en souriant.

-Merci, tu as raison... Je vais réfléchir et... De toute façon je dois me décider pour ce soir.»

Ianto se leva et alla rejoindre sa chambre, le cœur lourd et la gorge serrée. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire, il ne voulait pas décevoir sa sœur, elle avait l'air si heureuse de pouvoir le prendre avec lui, mais en même temps, elle était enceinte, et il ne voulait pas vivre avec ce qui formerait sans doute un ménage heureux, il serait de trop, le tableau serait faussé par sa présence, mais ce n'était qu'une raison égoïste pour dire qu'il voulait rester à Torchwood. Il avait l'impression que s'il partait maintenant, il manquerait beaucoup de choses, et il ne voulait rien regretter.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement, Jack était encore là, plongé dans un livre. Celui-ci releva la tête et remarqué de suite le désarroi de son camarade. Il fronça les sourcils.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air au bord de la dépression !»

Ianto s'assit devant lui, l'air un peu hagard.

«Je vais peut être partir de Torchwood, et je ne sais pas quoi faire... Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça, pardon.» Il allait se relever et s'enfermer dans sa chambre quand l'autre homme l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se rasseoir.

«Comment ça ? Généralement je ne fais pas fuir les gens avec qui je suis !» Le taquina gentiment Jack. «Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien ! Raconte ce qu'il t'arrive, je suis mort de curiosité à cause de toi !»

Ianto lui raconta brièvement comme il l'avait fait à ses deux amis son dilemme. Rester ou partir.

«Whoa ! Tu as de la chance d'avoir de la famille qui t'accepte en tout cas, mais ici tu es entouré de personnes comme toi ! Ta sœur ne peut pas t'aider à utiliser ton don, à le contrôler, et puis franchement, ça me chagrinerait !

- Ça te chagrinerait ? Et en quoi ? On est pas ami à ce que je sache !» Lâcha Ianto en souriant légèrement.

- Ouh ! Tu es dur ! Juste, j'aurai aimé au moins t'embrasser et-

- Quoi ? S'exclama le gallois en rougissant.

- Quoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'embrasser ?

- Hmm... Parce que j'ai envie ?»

Comme pour prouver ses dires, Jack se leva, prit le menton de Ianto entre ses doigts et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sur le coup, le jeune homme ne réagit pas, surpris et choqué. Il reprit ses esprits quand la langue de son aîné vint quémander l'entré à sa bouche. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, il aurait dû se sentir dégoûté par ce contact, répugné, il ne s'était jamais sentit attiré par les hommes en général, mais là, l'odeur si particulière de Jack emplissait ses narines et agissait comme un aphrodisiaque, ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes se mouvaient sensuellement, et sans même qu'il s'en rendre compte, il entrouvrit la bouche, laissant le passage à une langue mutine qui bientôt vint à la rencontre de la sienne. Le baiser s'éternisa pendant plusieurs longs instants, dans lesquels son aîné suçota avec expertise sa lèvre inférieure, lui tirant quelques geignements de plaisir.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, quelques instants plus tard, il était encore sous le choc de cet incroyable premier baiser, mais Ianto fut ramener à la réalité par le rire de Jack.

«Ça t'arrive souvent de disparaître quand on t'embrasse, Ianto ?»

Sans s'en rendre compte, il était devenu complètement invisible, maudissant sa nature timide, il redevint visible, et camoufla autant qu'il put ses rougissements.

«Désolé...

- Ce n'est rien, c'était vraiment agréable !

- Hm hm.

- Quoi ? Ne va pas me dire que je n'embrasse pas bien ! J'embrasse comme un dieu !

- Tu te jettes des fleurs Jack.

- Je sais que je suis doué, pourquoi le nier ?»

Ianto rit doucement, son visage reprenant petit à petit une teinte normale.

«Ne pars pas, franchement, je ne pense plus pouvoir survivre sans ton café magique !

- Je vais y réfléchir, j'ai jusqu'à ce soir de toute façon...»

OoO

Le soir venu, Ianto se trouvait devant le portail de Torchwood, attendant sa soeur qui arriverait d'un moment à un autre. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, déjà la voiture de la femme se profilait à l'horizon. Elle s'arrêta juste devant le portail et descendit de son automobile.

«Ianto... Où sont tes bagages ?» S'étonna-t-elle.

- Je ne viens pas Rhia.»

Le visage de Rhiannon s'affaissa. Elle était triste et déçue, elle voulait tellement qu'il vienne vivre avec eux, ils auraient pu être vraiment heureux !

«Pourquoi Ian ?

- Parce que je serai de trop, que je t'encombrerai plus qu'autre chose quand le bébé arrivera, et que tu devras économiser pour ses études, tu n'as pas d'argent à perdre pour moi, pense à ta future famille. Et je suis vraiment bien ici, j'ai des amis, je n'ai pas peur d'utiliser mon don... Je n'ai pas envie de partir Rhia.»

Sa sœur finit par sourire, elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

«D'accord, je comprends. Mais promet moi de venir nous voir dès que tu auras des vacances, d'accord ?

- En fait... Je peux venir, juste quelques jours, d'accord ?

- Mais... Et tes bagages ?»

Ianto avait tout prévu, et son sac de sport rempli de quelques vêtements apparu à sa main.

«Je suis prêt, on peut y aller donc ?»

Rhiannon sourit grandement et ouvrit le coffre.

«Tu as fait des progrès non ? Tu ne pouvais pas faire disparaître des objets avant, non ?

- Je m'entraîne beaucoup» Répondit-il avec un grand sourire, montant dans la voiture.

OoO

Ianto revint une semaine après, et il eut la surprise d'avoir tous ses amis devant le portail pour l'accueillir. Inquiet, il se dépêcha de dire en revoir à sa sœur et de prendre son sac, mais à peine était il sur le trottoir que Toshiko et Gwen lui sautèrent dessus. Owen lui expliqua rapidement que malgré le fait qu'il revienne, elles avaient vraiment cru qu'il partait pour de bon.

«Hey les filles calmez vous voyons...» Dit doucement Ianto en les prenant dans ses bras.

Rhys prit son sac et ils le raccompagnèrent jusqu'à sa chambre.

«Merci de m'avoir accueillis les amis, ça fait plaisir de revenir chez soi, vraiment.»

Toshiko fut émue qu'il considère l'Institut comme sa maison, car cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient un petit peu sa famille, car ils partageaient la même maison. Elle retint difficilement les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, serrant sa main avec affection. Ils étaient tous frères et sœurs après tout, pas dans le sang mais dans leur cœur.

«On est content que tu sois revenu aussi Ianto, ça aurait fait vide sans toi, vraiment !»

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant voir un Jack Harkness, la chemise entrouverte sur son torse parfait, une perfection qui contrastait avec les énormes cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ni une ni deux, le jeune homme tendit sa tasse de café, l'air suppliant d'un chien abandonné sur une air d'autoroute sous la pluie et le tonnerre.

«Enfin te revoilà ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire goûter le paradis et me laisser en enfer juste après ! Fais du café immédiatement Ianto !» Ordonna Harkness en lui fourrant sa tasse dans les mains. Il regarda les amis de son colocataire et fit un large mouvement de la main pour les saluer. «Bonjour, vous pouvez entrer au lieu de rester dehors comme ça.»

Gwen ne se le refit pas dire deux fois, traînant un Owen au regard noir, fusillant le brun qui sembla le reconnaître et qui lui envoya une œillade intéressée. L'intéressée roula longuement des yeux, se retenant de se jeter à sa gorge pour l'étriper.

Ianto, à peine entré, s'affaira autour de la machine a café, et tendit une tasse à un Jack au bord de la dépression nerveuse.

«Vous voulez du café ?

- Comment dire non à ton café ?» Soupira Gwen en prenant une tasse, déshabillant du regard le camarade de chambre de son ami.

Owen donna un petit coup de coude à sa petite amie, lui reprochant du regard de mater ouvertement ce type qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter sous ses yeux. Gwen l'ignora en pouffant, et engagea la conversation avec cet homme qu'elle admirait tant.

Tosh se rapprocha de Ianto et l'aida à remplir les tasses et à les distribuer.

«C'était bien chez ta sœur ?

- Oui, ça fait du bien de voir qu'elle est toujours la même, même si elle est fiancée et enceinte !

- Elle... Elle est enceinte ?

- Oui, je vais devenir oncle, c'est vraiment merveilleux non ?

- Oui bien sur ! Félicitation !»

Contente de voir que son ami allait bien, la jeune femme rejoignit les autres. Gwen posait mille et une question à Jack, qui semblait se complaire dans cette nouvelle attention.

«Tu penses être encore premier au prochain classement ?

- Bien sur, pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Je veux dire, je contrôle mon don mieux que personne ! La dernière fois j'ai arrêté toutes les balles d'une Gatling !» Se vanta Harkness en souriant à la jeune femme, sa bouche formant un «oh» d'admiration. «Et toi ? Quel est ton pouvoir ?

- La super vitesse ! Je suis rapide comme l'éclair !

- Elle est vraiment très rapide !» Rajoute Rhys. «On la voit à peine passer ! Elle ne se téléporte pas mais on pourrait croire !

- Ne me flatte pas voyons Rhys !» Rougit la jeune femme, contente malgré tout de se faire flatter devant le garçon le plus populaire de l'école.

La porte s'ouvrit alors d'un coup, laissant entrer un John Hart surexcité.

«Harkness, bouge tes fesses, un nouveau classement vient d'arriver !»

Il s'arrêta en voyant tout le monde qui se trouvait dans la pièce principale de l'appartement, la plupart assis par terre par manque de chaise. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu dire un mot, Gwen se précipitait dehors pour aller voir, ainsi que Rhys et Toshiko. Ianto fut plus long à suivre, obligeant Owen à venir, il ne voulait pas le laisser seul avec les deux autres garçons. Il serait bien capable de tenter de les frapper vu son tempérament de feu. Ce qui était important, c'était le classement. Il était normalement actualisé une fois tous les six mois, ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait eu des changements assez importants pour qu'il soit affiché si tôt, alors que les cours n'avaient même pas repris.

Mary sauta sur Toshiko presque comme une furie, excitée comme une puce.

«Toshiko ! Tosh !»

La blonde attrapa la main de sa petite amie et la mena devant le tableau, glissant furtivement entre les autres élèves présents et montra du doigt un nom en haut du tableau.

«14 - Sato Toshiko»

À suivre

Je suis méchante non ? Je vous laisse en plan, et le pire c'est que j'aime ça 8D

Ce chapitre était plutôt un chapitre de transition, c'est pas mon préféré, mais j'espère que vous aurez quand même pris plaisir à lire, et que je vous retrouverai pour la suite !

Par contre je vous préviens qu'en ce moment ma connexion internet n'est pas terrible, je suis en ce moment même sur clef 3G, donc je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster la suite. Surement jeudi, c'est le seul moment de la semaine où je me trouverai à un endroit avec une bonne connexion.

Et n'oubliez pas un petit commentaire, ça coûte rien et ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu !

Sedinette Michaelis


	5. L'attaque

**Auteur** : Sedinette Michaelis

**Disclaimer : Torchwood ne m'appartient pas, la série appartient à Russel T. Davies son créateur et je n'en retire aucun bénéfice.**

Je ne dirai pas les pairing pour garder la surprise :P ça manque de spontanéité sinon !

**Résumé** : Ianto n'aime pas attirer l'attention sur lui même, ce qui est bien puisqu'il peut devenir invisible, mais lorsqu'on lui apprend que son nouveau camarade de chambre est Jack Harkness, la coqueluche de Torchwood Institut, école pour les jeunes dotées de don, il sait instinctivement qu'il peut dire adieu à sa tranquillité.

**RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA ! Lecteurs, permettez moi de vous dire quelque chose : Vous êtes faibles ! Si je vous capturais et que je devais vous torturer, sachez que vous seriez de bien piètres prisonniers, je m'ennuierai presque tellement vous cédez vite ! Le chantage fonctionne à merveille sur vous v_v Mais j'aime les reviews ^o^ Et j'aime y répondre aussi :P**

_Mari_ : Merci beaucoup ^^ j'ai toujours peur qu'on s'ennuie de ce que j'écris, alors je suis contente, et je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon style et le rythme, ça prouve que je me débrouille pas mal, hm ? xD Bonne lecture ^o^

_Petitelfe_ : Bienvenu chère lectrice anonyme ! Le but c'était surtout comme tu dis de donner une autre chance au Janto (vu la fin de la S3 ¬¬ *déprime*) J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^

_Yunoki_ : Même si on a papoté un peu par MP, une petite réponse : j'espère que la fin de ce chapitre va te laisser sur ta faim ! (vu la fin du chapitre, il y a plutôt intérêt :P, j'en dis pas plus !)

_Torche15102_ : Je la trouve pas plus original que ça, vu que je m'inspire de pas mal de films en fait xD Mais j'apprécie le compliment, ça fait plaisir, ça veut dire que j'ai réussi à pas faire du plagiat v_v Bonne lecture ^^

_MissJones_ : Je continue je continue 8D Merci pour cette avalanche de compliment 8D *aime les compliments* Voilà la suite, en espérant que tu aimes !

_LadyCaldin_ : Je t'avoue que j'ai planché sur ce baiser entre Jack et Ianto, c'était soit Ianto fout une baffe à Jack, soit il réagit pas. Ca aurait justement semblé trop bizarre qu'un type hétéro de base réponde directement fougueusement au baiser d'un autre mec ^^ Et pour être de nature timide, je t'avoue que si un beau gars comme Jack m'embrasse mais mon dieu je sais pas quoi faire 8D Merci pour ton avis ^^

_Adechan_ : Pour la longueur des chapitres, c'est juste que je ne peux pas faire plus long, je suis une personne très synthétique, et je déteste m'attarder sur un point comme savent si bien le faire certains auteurs, qui écrivent pavés sur pavés, soit disant pour parler de la psychologie des personnages etc... Bref xD je suis pas psychologue, je suis juriste v_v Je m'attarde sur les contrats, pas sur l'état d'esprit des autres v.v Pour les dons, je voyais juste Ianto avec celui-ci, ça pouvait pas être autrement ! Après pour Jack j'ai pas trouvé le don parfait pour lui ! (je voulais surtout pas immortel, je veux pas que ça finisse comme dans la série T_T). Alala Gwen ! On l'aime pas beaucoup celle là, pourtant elle va avoir une influence dans le couple principal ^^ Tu vas l'aimer au final tu vas voir xD Bon j'arrête d'écrire sinon ça va plus finir ! Merci énormément pour ta looooongue review ! J'en veux une comme ça pour ce chapitre, je te préviens xD

_Lisa49_ : Mais je ne te visais pas ma chère ^^ Tu reviews déjà pour les autres chapitres, je comprend qu'on a pas forcément le temps ou qu'on peut être empêché par des éléments extérieurs ! (ah partiel quand tu nous tiens...). J'espère que tu vas autant aimer ce chapitre, encore des scènes Janto en perspective bien sur ^^ Je te laisse découvrir par toi même ! Pour la longueur, à lire ce que j'ai dis à Adechan, je suis une personne synthétique xD J'aime pas et je ne sais pas faire long !

: Ca va venir, patiente cher lecteur ! En attendant je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

_Castfan_ : Ah oui, le lecteur est manipulable v_v Trèèèès manipulable ! Pour mon plus grand bonheur :P Contente que le chapitre t'es plus, mais pour ce qui est de la coupure de chapitre, si tu trouves que l'autre était n'importe quoi, que vas tu dire de la fin de ce chapitre ? x'D j'ai hâte de lire ta prochaine review la dessus :P Tu vas vouloir me tuer v_v *va se planquer dans son bunker*

_Strass_ : Contente que ma fanfiction te plaise à ce point ! Ah moi aussi j'aime John, mais je ne sais pas comment bien l'intégrer, mais il est toujours présent, et ses remarques sarcastiques aussi :P

OoO

BONNE LECTURE

OoO

Depuis que Toshiko apparaissait sur le tableau d'affichage, et surtout si bien classée, tout le monde cherchait à lui parler. Elle qui n'avait jamais attiré personne, intéressait désormais tout le monde. Tous les élèves voulaient savoir qui était cette fille qui jamais n'était apparue sur le tableau d'affichage avant, qui ne s'était jamais fait remarquer, et qui jamais n'avait retenu l'attention de quiconque. Ils voulaient tous savoir quel était son don, comment elle s'en servait, si elle comptait rejoindre l'UNIT, quand elle aurait fini ses études à l'Institut. Ca ne la ravissait pas plus que ça. Elle était contente qu'on la laisse tranquille, maintenant elle était presque poursuivie, elle était devenue... Populaire. La seule que cela réjouissait au final était Mary, qui s'amusait à faire les agents, à répondre aux questions des curieux. Toshiko était contente qu'elle s'occupe de ça pour elle, et elle au moins y prenait plaisir. Elle passait maintenant le plus clair de son temps à les fuir avec Ianto, celui-ci l'aidant à traverser l'Institut sans se faire voir en les rendant invisibles, et quand ils étaient séparés, elle le contactait par empathie.

Ianto n'aimait pas cette situation. Oh bien sur il était très content pour son amie, elle avait une chance sérieuse d'entrer dans l'équipe de l'Unit, tout le monde ou presque rêvait d'y entrer, mais maintenant, en plus d'être dans la chambre de Jack Harkness, il était aussi le meilleur ami d'une des filles le plus en vu du classement. Il était obligé de se rendre invisible tout le temps, et cela l'épuisait à long terme. Et Gwen les énervait tous, elle s'agitait sans cesse, disant qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, et clamait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose de grave se produisait.

«Arrêt de t'agiter Gwen !» Avait lancé Rhys en souriant. «À force tu vas foutre le feu quelque part avec tes molécules folles !»

La jeune femme l'avait frappé gentiment et était repartie dans sa chambre. Ianto suivit le même chemin qu'elle et rentra lui même dans sa chambre. Jack n'était pas encore rentré. En dernière année, les élèves suivaient des cours le soir pour les préparer à de futurs études parmi les écoles normales, son colocataire rentrerait certainement dans la soirée. Ca lui donnait une heure avant qu'il revienne, assez pour qu'il se douche et mange tranquillement ce qu'il avait ramené de la cafétéria. Pourquoi tranquillement ? Parce que à chaque fois que Harkness était là, il s'amusait à l'asticoter, et entrait même dans la salle de bain pendant qu'il se lavait ! Et pire, il l'embrassait ! Dès qu'il relâchait son attention, Jack s'approchait et l'embrassait, l'intoxicant de son odeur attirante. À chaque fois, il se laissait faire, impuissant, paralysé par sa présence imposante, son charisme et son charme fou. Ses mains puissantes prenaient possession de sa nuque, se baladaient dans son dos, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne invisible à cause du désir qui montait en lui. Jack finissait toujours par le lâcher, éclaté de rire. Une fois, il les avait fait disparaître tous les deux, Harkness n'avait d'ailleurs pas fini de l'embêter là dessus !

Maintenant il essayait de l'éviter, il laissait juste le café, sinon l'étudiant devenait fou et le poursuivait assidument. Souvent Ianto se demandait comment il ferait lorsqu'il quitterait Torchwood l'an prochain, il ne serait plus là pour lui faire le 'café magique' comme il l'appelait. Pourtant, il le trouvait sympathique, il était gentil, mais il était beaucoup trop... Tactile ! Il se doutait qu'il voulait coucher avec lui, Jack était connu pour sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver, il n'était ni beau, ni doué en quelque chose en particulier, à part pour le café -et à part s'il voulait inclure la machine à café dans d'hypothétiques ébats sexuels, il ne voyait pas à quoi cela pouvait lui servir- il était ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

Oui, il voulait juste coucher avec lui, et c'est pour ça que s'il ne se laisserait qu'embrasser, il ne le laisserait pas le traîner jusque dans ses draps et ne partagerait jamais sa couche. Il était trop romantique pour cela. Mais intérieurement, il savait que si jamais Jack poussait plus loin ses caresses, qu'il réussissait à le bloquer quelque part, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en réchapper, il ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage et surtout l'envie de le repousser. Jack n'était pas à homme à qui on pouvait dire non aisément. Il était doué, très doué, Ianto le savait juste pour avoir expérimenté quelques baisers. Ceux de Harkness était délicieux, ses lèvres se mouvaient toujours avec une telle sensualité, elles le dévoraient à chaque fois.

Ianto se secoua la tête et entra dans la salle de bain, se glissant sous la douche après avoir rapidement retiré ses vêtements. Quand il en sortit, Jack était là, une tasse de café à la main, avec une jeune femme à la peau couleur chocolat à l'air sympathique. Surement une de ses conquêtes féminines, mais contre toute attente, le jeune homme se leva et fit les présentations, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais quand il ramenait quelqu'un.

«Martha, Ianto, mon coloc', Ianto, voici Martha Jones, ma meilleure amie.

- Oh... Bonsoir, enchanté.» Dit seulement le jeune homme, légèrement intimidé.

- Salut ! C'est toi qui fait ce café ? Il est délicieux !

- Il n'y a pas que ça qui est délicieux...» Rajouta Harkness en lançant une œillade appuyée en direction de Ianto.

Ianto dû se concentrer pour ne pas devenir invisible tellement il était gêné. Le regard de Martha venait de s'illuminer, et ses lèvres se tordirent en un petit sourire moqueur.

«Alors vous deux, vous...

- Non !» Dit précipitamment Ianto. «On ne couche pas ensemble si c'est ce que tu veux savoir...

- Pourquoi tu le dis comme ça Ian' ?» Fit Jack avec une moue triste. «On dirait que ça te rebute ! Pourtant il n'y a pas de quoi !

- Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, au cas où ça t'avais échappé, Harkness.» Répondit-il presque froidement, mais avec un sourire.

- Tu es dur !» Gémit le jeune homme, sous les rires de son ami. «Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Martha ? Il est méchant avec moi !

- Tu es un véritable gamin Jack ! Il a raison, tu ne dois pas penser que tout le monde t'est acquis ! Je suis heureuse de rencontrer quelqu'un qui te tiens tête et qui arrive en prime à te supporter !

- Oh je le fuis la plupart du temps.» Réagit Ianto en souriant à la jeune femme, s'asseyant à côté d'elle, ignorant presque l'autre homme qui grogna. «Je me rends invisible pour lui échapper.

- Han ! C'est pour ça que je ne te trouve jamais ici ?»

Ianto sourit de façon mystérieuse, tandis que Martha mourrait de rire.

«Vous êtes arrivés quand ? Je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer !

- À l'instant.» Bougonna Jack. «Si j'avais su j'aurai regardé dans la salle de bain...

- Tu es un horrible pervers Jack !» Le sermonna Martha.

- Je dois bien en profiter un peu ! Il ne veut pas de moi !» Pleura-t-il.

Au final, Martha parla plus à Ianto qu'à Jack, qui ignoré, alla rejoindre Hart dans sa chambre pour «une folle nuit de sexe !», avait-il clamé. Il rajouta dans sa barbe que son colocataire manquait vraiment quelque chose.

Ianto eut la surprise de découvrir que Martha n'était pas comme le reste de son petit groupe, elle avait d'ailleurs un petit ami, qui lui n'avait pas de don, un garçon tout à fait normal. Tout comme Owen elle désirait apprendre la médecine, mais contrairement à son ami, désirait le faire au sein de l'UNIT, son don pourrait grandement servir, puisqu'elle avait une vision X, et voyait bien trop souvent des maladies grandir dans le corps des gens autour d'elle. Elle avait très tôt appris à contrôler son don, pour pouvoir ne pas avoir à le subir ce qu'elle voyait. Puis ils discutèrent de ses relations avec Jack, comment celui-ci le poursuivait assidûment.

«Je suis impressionnée ! Très peu de personnes résistent à Jack, en faite je ne connais qu'à toi ! Même les garçons hétéros lui succombent d'habitude !

- Je ne dis pas qu'il ne me fait pas... D'effet, c'est juste que je ne veux pas que mes premières expériences sexuelles aient lieu avec quelqu'un qui veut juste me mettre sur son tableau de chasse. Je ne vaux pas grand chose, mais je sais que je vaux mieux que ça.

- Bien dit ! La prochaine fois répète lui en face, en ma présence bien sur, je ne veux rater ça pour rien au monde !» Pouffa Martha. «Mais... Tu es vierge ?»

Ianto rougit brusquement, devenant invisible. La jeune femme rit à gorge déployer, tandis qu'il réapparaissait, murmurant un petit 'oui' gêné.

«C'est une aberration ! Tu es mignon comme tout !

- Je... Je suis vraiment très timide, et même, je ne veux pas avoir quelqu'un parce qu'il faut qu'on est quelqu'un, je cherche une relation durable.

- Tu es vraiment adorable ! C'est Jack qui ne sait pas ce qu'il perd ! Il devrait lui aussi se trouver quelqu'un de stable ! Dommage qu'il est les hormones en feu sans cesse...

- Ça, je l'avais remarqué !» Sourit-il. «Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il saute sur toutes les personnes qu'il trouve à son goût ?

- Absolument !» Répondit Martha du tac au tac, sans la moindre hésitation.

Ianto se mit à rire en voyant combien sa nouvelle amie était sérieuse. Elle lui raconta comment il l'avait dragué le tout premier jour, mais elle s'en était amusée, et finalement ils étaient devenus amis.

«Tu es ici depuis combien de temps ?» L'interrogea-t-il.

- Depuis mes 14 ans ! Pourquoi ?

- Jack a bien le même âge que toi, non ?» La jeune femme répondit à l'affirmative par un mouvement de tête. «Il était vraiment précoce !

- Ce n'est pas nouveau pour lui ! Je crois qu'il a couché la première fois à 13 ans !»

- Non ?» S'étonna Ianto. «Si tôt ?»

Ils continuèrent de parler sur le dos de Jack, se moquant de lui gentiment, quand soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre, suivit d'une légère secousse. Ils attendirent quelques secondes, puis reprirent leur conversation. C'était assez souvent que des personnes faisaient exploser des objets (ou se faisait exploser, tout dépendant du don), mais là, une seconde secousse se fit sentir, le même bruit en fond, ça par contre, c'était anormal.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?» S'alarma Martha en se levant précipitamment.

- Il y a peut être un entraînement ?» Tenta de rationaliser le jeune homme, se levant lui aussi. «Allons voir ce qu'il se passe...»

Ils ouvrirent la porte et à nouveau le bruit sourd se fit entendre, plus proche, et la secousse qui suivit fut plus violente. Le jeune homme se rattrapa à l'encadrement de la porte alors qu'il trébuchait à cause du tremblement de terre. Un cri se fit entendre, puis d'autres. Le rythme du coeur de Ianto se fit plus rapide, et la peur s'installa en une boule dans son ventre. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il s'accrocha à Martha qui le soutint. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, où les étudiants se regardaient sans savoir quoi faire, le bruit sourd reprenant de plus belle tel un cri déchirant la nuit.

Ce fut une Gwen paniquée qui apparu devant eux. Elle avait couru depuis sa chambre sûrement, qui se trouvait du côté des secousses. Avant même qu'elle n'est pu dire un mot, Ianto l'aborda.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là bas Gwen ?

- On est attaqué ! Ne me demande pas par quoi, j'en ai aucune idée ! J'ai déjà prévenu les autres, tous les élèves doivent aller vers le gymnase, je t'y rejoins, je dois encore aller prévenir l'autre aile où se trouve Owen et Rhys !»

Ianto regarda Martha, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure avant de la prendre par le bras et de courir vers le gymnase, obéissant à son amie. Plus ils approchaient, plus les élèves se faisaient nombreux et pressants. C'était vraiment du sérieux, et jamais auparavant ils n'avaient été attaqués par qui que ce soit ! C'était sans précédent.

«Ianto, tu penses que Jack et John seront au gymnase ?»

Quand il avait entendu les mots de Gwen, il n'avait plus pensé qu'à une chose, fuir. Il n'avait plus pensé à Jack, ni à Hart, avec qui il devait être entrain de lapiner. Il se sentit paniquer à la pensée qu'ils pouvaient être encore derrière.

«...On aurait déjà dû les croiser.» Fit soudain Ianto, inquiet.

À la dernière minute, ils décidèrent de retourner sur leur pas, pour aller à la chambre de John. Une nouvelle secousse secoua les couloirs, déstabilisant les deux étudiants, alors que des fissures se formaient sur les murs. Un nouveau bruit sourd. Ianto se mit les mains sur les oreilles tellement c'était fort. Il tourna la tête vers Martha, elle faisait de même, s'appuyant contre le mur qui n'était pas fissuré. Une déchirure sembla se faire dans le toit, comme si celui-ci se détachait. Martha poussa un cri de terreur. Ianto ouvrit la première porte qui venait et poussa la jeune femme dedans, referma la porte à la volée et se glissa avec elle sous le bureau du professeur. Il lui fit signe de se taire, et prit sa main. La seconde d'après, ils étaient invisibles. Des débris s'écrasèrent à côté d'eux, sur le bureau, ce dernier les protégeant.

Ils attendirent que le bruit s'éloigne, et au bout de quelques instants qui leur parurent d'une longueur infini, ils sortirent de leur abri de fortune. La salle était un vrai champ de bataille, et le toit était à moitié éventré, ils pouvaient même voir le ciel et ses étoiles. Ils ouvrirent la porte de la salle pour déboucher sur le couloir, lui même ouvrant entièrement sur le parc. Le mur n'était plus que gravas, et les colonnes qui soutenaient le toit arraché étaient éparpillées en bloc sur le sol en pierre marbré, lui même laissant voir des traces d'orbites.

«Oh mon dieu...» Murmura Martha, tellement choquée qu'elle en avait oublié de respirer pendant un instant. «Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?»

Ils se collèrent à un pan du mur qui tenait toujours debout, se soutenant difficilement, leurs jambes tremblants de terreur. Ils restèrent amorphes encore quelques minutes, le temps de récupérer et d'assimiler ce qui venait tout juste de leur arriver.

«Viens, il faut retrouver les autres !» Fit Ianto, prenant l'initiative, les rendant invisibles à nouveau et la traînant à travers les couloirs éventrés. «Allons au gymnase !»

Le bruit s'était arrêté, d'ailleurs il n'y avait plus un seul bruit. On entendait seulement le vent qui soufflait, le froid glacial de la nuit qui s'infiltrait dans leurs vêtements légers. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes sans entendre un son, sauf celui de leur pas, eux mêmes faisant attention à faire le moins de bruit possible, au cas où ceux qui les avait attaquer soient toujours là. Ianto réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Les gouvernements ? Non, c'était eux mêmes qui subventionnaient Torchwood. Des ennemis de l'Institut ? D'accord, mais qui ? Des anciens étudiants qui avaient mal tourné ? Pourquoi détruire cet endroit qui abritait tant des leurs ? Une question qui pour le moment restait sans réponse. Il tourna la tête vers Martha et vit la même interrogation sur son visage. Elle non plus ne savait pas.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à une dizaine de mettre du gymnase, se cachant contre un pan du mur, puis ils fit réapparaître.

«Tu peux sonder le gymnase pour voir si il y a des gens dedans ?»

Martha obtempéra et utilisa sa vision X et observa le gymnase, devenant livide. Ianto remarqua son changement.

«Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il... Il y a au moins 300 personnes là dedans, je vois des camions... Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais ils sont entrain d'emmener les élèves là dedans !

- Ça se trouve ils viennent nous rapatrier vers les villes alentours ?

- Ils sont attachés Ianto... Ils ont tous les mains rassemblées dans leur dos, ils sont prisonniers...»

Ianto sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre. Ses amis étaient dedans. Gwen, Toshiko, Rhys et Owen. Hypothétiquement Jack et ce Hart.

«Il faut aller les aider.» Décida le jeune homme, sentant une nouvelle force en lui.

- Tu es fou ? Ils vont nous voir !

- Je m'y rendrai invisible !

- On va faire trop de bruit ! Imagine qu'on se fasse prendre ?

- J'y vais, toi tu restes ici, d'accord ? Dis moi juste si tu vois une entrée qui ne nécessite pas qu'on ouvre de porte ?»

Martha lui indiqua une trouée du côté extérieur, vers laquelle Ianto s'empressa d'aller, se rendant invisible. Il courut dehors, passant par dessus les débris et se glissa dans le gymnase. Ici aussi le toit était en miette, et l'un des murs extérieurs complètement détruit, débouchant sur plus d'une quinzaine de camions blindés. Il se mit dans un coin dans l'ombre d'un mur brisé et observa. La plate forme du gymnase était intacte, et dessus était dressé une petite dizaine de personne, toutes habillées d'un uniforme verts et rouges, de longues bottes noirs montantes à leurs pieds.

L'UNIT.

À suivre

Fin du chapitre pour cette semaine ! *évite les jets de tomates* N'oubliez pas que si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez pas la suite 8D

J'ai eu dû mal à le commencer celui là, alors j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! On entre dans le vif de l'histoire enfin ! Bon je sais que l'uniforme de l'UNIT n'est pas vert et rouge, mais j'avais envie de leur faire un uniforme cool ! Après tout, ce sont nos super méchants xD

Sinon bonne nouvelle : Internet est revenu o/

Par contre avec les partiels j'ai pris du retard dans l'écriture, donc la suite vendredi prochain, sauf si l'inspiration m'emplie entièrement le cerveau et que je ponde deux chapitres x'D

Allez à la semaine prochaine !

Sedinette Michaelis


	6. L'UNIT

**Auteur** : Sedinette Michaelis

**Disclaimer : Torchwood ne m'appartient pas, la série appartient à Russel T. Davies son créateur et je n'en retire aucun bénéfice.**

Je ne dirai pas les pairing pour garder la surprise :P ça manque de spontanéité sinon !

**Résumé** : Ianto n'aime pas attirer l'attention sur lui même, ce qui est bien puisqu'il peut devenir invisible, mais lorsqu'on lui apprend que son nouveau camarade de chambre est Jack Harkness, la coqueluche de Torchwood Institut, école pour les jeunes dotées de don, il sait instinctivement qu'il peut dire adieu à sa tranquillité.

**RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS**

Plein de review encore ^o^ Je suis vraiment contente, mais j'espère que c'est pas juste parce que je vous menace de faire ceinture au niveau chapitre, hm ? xD

_Yunoki_ : Ah ah ah ! Tu n'auras pas la raison tout de suite, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle si on savait le fin mot de l'histoire tout de suite !

_Mari_ : Une review, un chapitre xD Bonne lecture !

_Leon57000_ : Ah ah ! Moi aussi j'aime quand les auteurs font une Gwen détestable ! Mais là j'essaie de faire une Gwen à peu près appréciable, mais elle va en avoir pour son lot ^^ Pour le moment le Janto est aussi mon couple phare ! J'espère te faire rêver ^o^

_Adechan_ : Aaaah~ ! Quelle review ! *siffle* Quand tu dis cota tu veux dire qu'à un moment ils sont tellement épuisés qu'ils peuvent plus utiliser leur don ? Oui oui ^^ On va en avoir une démonstration dans ce chapitre-ci ! Et oui, j'adore quand Jack embête Ianto ! La réponse a ta question de savoir pourquoi l'UNIT fait arrêter les Torchwoodiens (ça sonne plutôt bien, j'adopte xD) va rester sans réponse encore quelques chapitres malheureusement ! Le savoir tout de suite gâcherait tout le suspens ! Pour ce qui est de Gwen, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup non plus, mais tu vas voir que tu vas l'aimer dans un des chapitres :P Je suis tout à fait comme toi pour ce qui est des descriptions : Dès qu'il y a un pavé, je lis en diagonale xD Et je vais aussi m'arrêter parce que je m'arrêterai pas non plus v_v Bonne lecture miss review-longue !

_MissJones_ : Mais non mais non, tu peux continuer tes compliments xD J'aime ça 8D Merci en tout cas ^^ je suis contente que tu me dises que ça s'enrichie surtout ! J'ai peur de ta réaction quand la fanfic s'arrêtera 8D Tu vas être en manque non ? xD Bonne lecture ^o^ !

_Castfan_ : Han ! Je me fais menacer ! Non ! Je ne traite pas avec les terroristes ! Je mettrais les personnages sous clef jusqu'au prochain chapitre, voilà ! (mais si tu es sage et que ta prochaine review est gentille, je te donnerai l'accès aux caméras du placard où j'enferme Ianto Et Jack)

_Egwene Al' Vere_ : Ah ah ! Encore une qui se pose des questions ! On en apprend plus au fil de l'histoire, mais les réponses ne sont pas pour tout de suite !

_Neko-Cook_ : Pas besoin d'être doué en review xD tu y mets juste ton impression ! En plus tu fais une longue review, et ca c'est bien v_v Déjà merci pour les compliments =^^= Mdr ! des déguisements de Noël ? J'y avais franchement pas pensé x'D mais maintenant que tu le dis, ils feraient de superbes petits lutins ! Bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'inspirera une longue review encore xD

_Lisa49_ : Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a flirt à gogo qu'ils sont ensembles voyons xD Ianto le répète d'ailleurs à Martha : il se laissera sûrement jamais faire ! Ca n'empêche pas d'être proche, et là je parle d'expérience *sort* Ensuite pour la transition, je savais pas vraiment quoi faire, mais il faut bien avancer dans l'histoire, donc c'est comme ça 8D Pour ce qui est des pouvoirs, tout est bien entendu expliqué dans ce chapitre, je ne suis pas si bête et incohérente que tu as l'air de le croire (ça fait plaisir à mon égo tout ça...). Bonne lecture xD

_Torche15102_ : C'était le but ! Les lecteurs devaient être surpris, et vous l'êtes tous ! personne ne s'est douté de rien, et ça, ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que ça continuera en tout cas xD Régale toi avec ce chapitre ^^

_Crazy Cheshire Chat_ : Concis, précis, clair et agréable, j'aime ta review v_v xD Merciii ! Bonne lecture !

_Black59_ : Whaou ! My first review from an english (american ?) fan ! Thank you to let me several reviews *o* I really enjoy that you like my fanfiction ! I hope that you can understand easily, french is a difficult language (french people is totally alright on this point v_v) You're worried for Jack ? Don't have any worry ! Jack is... Jack x'D I hope I don't make any fault xD I wish you a good reading !

_LayaCaldin_ : Comme beaucoup tu ne comprends rien, et tant mieux ! Ca veut dire que j'ai bien travaillé ! Ne t'inquiète pas tout cela à une logique, et le mystère se résoudra au fur et à mesure des chapitres qui arrivent ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

OoO

BONNE LECTURE

OoO

L'UNIT.

L'UNIT commandait toutes les opérations. C'est lui qui faisait monter les élèves dans les camions. Plus aucun doute, ils étaient là pour les emmener ailleurs ! Ils avaient exterminé la menace, c'était le job de l'UNIT après tout !

Mû de cette nouvelle conviction, il s'apprêta à repasser par la brèche pour aller chercher Martha, quand un adolescent sortit du rang et tenta de s'enfuir. Ianto regarda médusé la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux. L'étudiant injuriait copieusement les commandants de l'UNIT. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? S'interrogea le jeune homme en se collant contre le mur.

«Tais toi !»

Le chef de l'Unit approcha du gamin, le paralysant grâce à son don de télékinésie, puis le plaquant contre terre.

«Tu nous suis, et c'est tout.

- C'EST VOUS AVEZ FAIT ÇA ! JE LE SAIS JE L'AI VU ! VOUS AVEZ DÉTRUIT L'INSTITUT !»

Ianto sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils auraient fait ça ? Il focalisa à nouveau son attention sur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. L'homme sortit une arme de sa poche et sans aucune hésitation tira dans la tête du gamin. Le jeune homme sursauta violemment, et retint un cri d'horreur en collant sa main contre sa bouche, tandis que le corps sans vie tombait au sol dans un bruit sourd, mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le sang se répandant doucement sur le sol.

«LE PROCHAIN QUI FAIT UNE ESCLANDRE AURA LE DROIT AU MÊME TRAITEMENT ! MAINTENANT AVANCEZ !» Hurla l'homme à l'arme en retournant sur son estrade, pour contempler tout le monde, avec ses associés.

C'est là qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. D'autres élèves étaient avec eux sur l'estrade, parmi eux, Lisa Hallet et... Mary ? Qu'est-ce que Mary faisait là ? Où était Toshiko ? Pourquoi n'étaient ils pas attachés comme les autres ? Les deux jeunes femmes avaient l'air heureuse de la situation et regardaient, hautaines, les autres élèves se faire embarquer.

C'était pas le moment de se laisser dégonfler ! Il reprit contenance et avança discrètement, longeant le murs pour trouver au moins ses amis. Il remarqua tout de suite Gwen et Rhys. Ils étaient côte à côte, un air décomposé et effrayé sur le visage. Il s'approcha aussi prêt qu'il put et murmura.

«Rhys, Gwen, pas un bruit, je vais nous sortir de là.

- Ianto ?» Couina la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux.

Aussi discrètement qu'il le put, il fit disparaître Rhys. Les élèves derrières eux ne dirent rien, se contentant d'un petit sourire, assurant leurs arrières. Il tenterait d'en libérer le plus possible. Il amena le jeune homme derrière le mur, et repartit en courant délivrer Gwen. Il fit le même chemin, et ramena la jeune femme avec lui. Il les laissa à nouveau seul et repartit écumer la salle, entraînant deux autres personnes. Un murmure avait commencé dans la salle. Ianto sut immédiatement que c'était à cause de lui, mais il sentait l'épuisement le guetté. Il cachait avec lui deux autres élèves, et il n'avait jamais autant sollicité son don. À nouveau il retourna derrière sa cache, et relâcha son emprise, tombant sur ses genoux et sur ses mains en soufflant lourdement.

«Je ne pourrai pas y retourner...» Murmura-t-il, à bout de souffle.

Rhys qui s'était débarrassé de ses liens et l'aida à tenir debout et ils s'éloignèrent du gymnase, rejoignant Martha qui était posée plus loin. Il put voir avec elle deux autres silhouettes. Jack et John.

«Ianto !» S'inquiéta-t-elle en le voyant si faible. Jack releva la tête pour regarder son colocataire et les quatre autres personnes qui l'accompagnaient. «Tu vas bien ?» Reprit-elle.

- Un coup de fatigue, rien de plus...»

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les huit de l'endroit et se réfugièrent dans une salle. Ianto s'écrasa sur une des chaises en reprenant son souffle. Entre la peur, l'adrénaline qui ne faisaient plus effet et l'utilisation abusive de son pouvoir, il était épuisé. Tous s'assirent sans un bruit, les visages abattus, rendu légèrement gris par la poussière ambiante.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là bas ?» Demanda finalement Jack. «Quand on est sortit, on nous a dit d'aller au gymnase, mais... Ce qui a attaqué se dirigeait là bas, on a préféré rester en retrait...

- Vous avez bien fait !» Fit Rhys, tenant dans ses bras une Gwen tremblante. «Ce qu'il se passe c'est que l'UNIT nous a attaqué ! Ils ont orchestré l'attaque avec des élèves, et ils étaient entrain de nous faire grimper comme des moutons dans des camions, comme si on nous menait à l'abattage ! Si Ianto n'était pas venu nous chercher, on serait déjà dans des camions !»

Jack lança une œillade intéressée à son camarade de chambre.

«Comment tu as réussi à les faire sortir du gymnase ?» Demanda celui-ci.

- Je nous ai rendu invisible, les élèves qui étaient autour ont bien vu que je n'arriverai pas à tous les sortir de là, alors ils nous ont couverts en resserrant les rangs... C'est grâce à eux aussi que j'ai réussi à les sortir de là...

- Merci ! Intervint alors la fille blonde qu'il avait sortit du gymnase. «On ne se connait pas et pourtant tu m'as sortit de là dedans... Je suis Rose Tyler.

- Je suis Andy Davidson.» Se présenta à son tour le jeune homme qu'il avait sauvé en même temps que l'étudiante.

Ils se firent un petit sourire. Au moins, ils n'étaient pas seuls, et ils n'étaient pas entassé dans les camions comme des animaux. Cette fois ce fut John qui brisa le silence.

«Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas servi de vos dons ? Je veux bien que ce soit l'UNIT qui ait manigancé pour ça, je ne vois pas leur intérêt, soit, mais pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'un de leur membre ? Suzie Costello. Elle peut annihiler le pouvoir des autres. C'est l'une des rares à être entrer dans l'UNIT sans faire partie de Torchwood d'abord. Elle a bridé tous nos pouvoirs !

- Pourquoi ça n'a pas eu d'effet sur moi ?» Demanda Ianto en se redressant, un peu moins fatigué.

- Je crois qu'elle doit avoir un contact visuel direct. Elle ne t'a pas vu, donc son don n'a pas eu d'effet. Sinon crois moi que je me serai jeté sur eux !» Grommela Rhys. «Ian', tu n'as pas vu Toshiko et Owen dans la salle...?»

Doucement, il fit un mouvement négatif de la tête. Il avait regardé, fouillé la salle autant qu'il avait pu, mais il était certainement trop tard, ses deux amis avaient dû être emportés par l'UNIT. Il repensa à Toshiko, puis à Mary, qui était sur l'estrade, souriant avec les membres de l'UNIT.

«Je pense que Tosh a été l'une des premières enlevées...» Murmura-t-il. «Mary est de mèche avec eux, et je suis sûr qu'elles étaient ensembles avant l'attaque ! Mary l'aura livrée !»

Ils finirent par se relever. Ils devaient quitter l'endroit, au cas où des soldats de l'UNIT resteraient et fouilleraient. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se rendre d'abord à la cantine, où il trouverait de quoi manger et de quoi boire surtout. Rhys proposa à Ianto de l'aider à marcher, mais celui-ci refusa poliment. Il ne voulait pas être pris pour plus faible qu'il ne l'était. Il arrivait à imaginer ce que pouvait se dire Hart dans sa tête, juste en regardant son regard narquois et son air supérieur.

«Bien joué Ianto...» Souffla Jack à son oreille.

- De quoi ?» Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, l'odeur de l'autre emplissait ses narines, et sa présence si prêt de lui l'engourdissait étrangement.

- Tu les as sauvé ! Il a fallu un certain cran et pas mal de courage, non ?

- ...J'étais mort de trouille oui !» Sourit-il. «Je dois tout à l'adrénaline !»

Jack serra son épaule en signe de soutient, puis resta avec lui.

«Pourquoi vous n'étiez pas dans le gymnase ?» Demanda-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas demandé à Martha ?

- Pas eu le temps.» Il marqua une pause. «Alors ?

- On a eu peur quand on a remarqué qu'on ne vous avait pas croisé. Toi et Hart.

- On ? Toi aussi tu as eu peur pour moi ?»

Ianto pouffa à son air séducteur, il avait encore prit cette voix sensuel qui l'aurait certainement fait craquer en temps normal, ainsi que la moitié des élèves de l'Institut, mais pas cette fois-ci.

«Je me suis inquiété oui. Hm, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça !

- Quoi ?» Jack se rapprocha un peu plus. «C'est juste que savoir ça me donne une folle envie de t'embrasser !

- Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça !» Il lui jeta un regard courroucé. «On doit avancer ! Ils sont sans cœur... Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils sachent qu'on a réussi à fuir.»

Le jeune homme eu soudainement envie de vomir en repensant au corps qui devait gire encore sur le sol du gymnase, la tête transpercée d'une balle, dans une mare de sang. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur sanguinolente juste en l'imaginant. Il tourna la tête pour observer ses compagnons. Gwen était logée dans les bras puissant de Rhys, qui lui regardait amoureusement la jeune femme. Il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il pouvait ressentir ce genre de chose pour elle, il n'avait pas l'air en tant normal... Owen avait du soucis à se faire, en plus de Jack sur qui elle craquait, Rhys devenait un concurrent, et sérieux à ce qu'il voyait. Rose et Andy restaient en retrait derrière eux, ne pipant mot, et lançant des œillades parfois affolées autour d'eux. La blonde remarqua le regard de Ianto, et elle lui sourit. Il sourit en retour, un sourire réconfortant. Ils étaient en vie, c'était déjà ça.

Martha parlait à voix basse avec John, de l'UNIT sûrement. L'ambition du groupe de rentrer dans l'équipe était plus que connue, que devaient ils penser maintenant ? Étaient ils déçus ? Ou attendaient-ils la raison de cette attaque pour se faire une idée concrète ?

«Hey... Calme toi.» Souffla à nouveau la voix de Jack, plus proche de son oreille. «Regarde devant toi, c'est là qu'est l'avenir.

- Je m'inquiète pour les autres... Mes amis ont été emmenés, pas les tiens...» Marmonna-t-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne le pensait.

-Je connais beaucoup d'entre eux tu sais ? Je ne suis pas juste une sorte de Casanova ! Je suis là depuis bien plus longtemps que toi et je connais énormément de monde, des élèves et des professeurs.» Harkness se fit plus froid. Ianto n'avait pas pensé à ça. L'homme était là depuis plus de 10 années, juste le fait de voir l'Institut détruit, ça devait lui faire mal, c'était sa maison après tout, son unique maison. En miette maintenant.

«Pardon...» Ianto glissa sa main dans celle de Jack et la serra. Il avait plus besoin de réconfort que lui.

-Merci.»

Le jeune homme serra la main chaude dans la sienne pendant de longs instants, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la cafétéria. Tout de suite, ils virent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait du bruit et de la lumière. Quelqu'un était déjà là bas, et ce pouvait être n'importe qui, des élèves, des professeurs, ou bien l'UNIT. Ce fut Hart qui se lança et qui alla voir. Vif et léger, il alla sans bruit jusqu'à la porte de la cafétéria. Il fit une grimace puis repartit vers eux.

«Ça grouille de soldat ! Pas la peine d'y aller !» Grogna-t-il.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire marche arrière sans se faire repérer. Une ombre se profila derrière la porte, ils reculèrent, se tassant les uns sur les autres.

«Tenez vous les uns les autres !» Murmura Ianto. «Je vais nous faire disparaître !

- Ianto non ! Tu vas t'épuiser !» Intervint Gwen.

- C'est mieux que de se faire attraper !»

Ils se tinrent tous la main, le jeune homme au milieu. Il se concentra et les fit tous devenir invisible.

Ianto eut le souffle coupé. Jamais il n'avait dû déployer une telle quantité d'énergie, une personne ça allait, deux passait encore, mais là, sept personnes, huit avec lui, c'était trop. Ianto était dans un état second, les yeux rivés droit devant lui, son visage était sûrement figé, catatonique. Il n'arrivait plus à réagir, comme s'il était coincé dans son propre corps, avec une impossibilité totale de bouger, juste se concentrer pour tenir, tenir encore et encore, ne pas lâcher sa concentration, il ne pensait plus qu'à cela. Il se sentit entraîner puis appuyer contre le mur. Ianto sentit les mains de ses compagnons d'infortunes dans les siennes, ces dernières le serrant comme si leurs vies en dépendaient - ce qui était le cas présentement !-, c'est ce qui le fit tenir un peu plus longtemps, il pouvait tous les sentir, son don sur leur corps, comme s'ils étaient une partie du sien.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?» Fit la voix grave d'un soldat qui sortait rejoindre celui qui scrutait le couloir.

- ... Rien, j'ai dû me faire des idées... Allons y, il y a personne ici !»

La porte se referma, et la lumière qu'on voyait encore sous la porte s'éteint. Ianto lâcha à ce moment là et s'écroula par terre, inconscient. Jack le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol, le prenant contre lui. Gwen s'agenouilla à côté d'eux et toucha le front de son ami.

«Il s'est épuisé... Laissons le se reposer, d'accord ?

- Oh c'est bon !» Grogna John. «On aurait pu s'en sortir sans lui ! On pouvait très bien les battre avec nos dons !

- Hart, réfléchis pour une fois ! Imagine que Costello ait été là ? Plus de don, et dans le camion !» Répliqua Jack en souriant légèrement. «Allez, on avance !»

Rhys prit Ianto dans ses bras, ce dernier était un poids plume pour lui. Jack aurait voulu le porter, il aimait bien l'avoir contre lui, et il lui était de plus en plus sympathique, et ce en plus d'être adorablement mignon. Il le couvait du regard, tandis que John grognait, jaloux. Il n'avait jamais aimé partagé, et voir son amant si préoccupé par l'état de santé de ce gosse le rendait fou.

Ils se remirent en marche, parcourant les couloirs brisés, quand à nouveau des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Cette fois Ianto n'était pas là pour les rendre invisibles. Harkness fit voler les morceau de métal alentours, tandis que Hart se servait de sa télékinésie pour soulever des débris lourds. Les pas s'arrêtèrent.

«Jack ?»

Jack lâcha prudemment ses armes de fortunes et doucement un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres quand il reconnut finalement la voix.

«Docteur !»

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'année, le crâne légèrement dégarnie, marcha devant eux en souriant.

«Enfin des élèves ! Je désespérais ! Je devais m'attendre à te voir !

- Je suis plus dur à éliminer que de la mauvaise herbe !» Sourit-il. Il redevint sérieux. «Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Docteur ? Pourquoi l'UNIT nous a attaqué ?

- ... C'était eux ? Franchement je n'en ai aucune idée !

- Docteur !»

Rose s'approcha en souriant et l'homme la prit dans ses bras.

«Ah tu es là ! Je me suis inquiété quand je ne t'ai pas vu, j'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient emmené...

- Whoo ! Faut m'expliquer là !» Fit Hart. «Comment ça vous savez rien ? Vous êtes le Docteur ! C'est votre école, vous devez savoir !

- Doucement jeune homme, venez avec moi.» Voyant qu'ils ne le suivaient pas, il ajouta : «J'ai une planque ! Je doute qu'ils la trouvent...»

Ils arpentèrent à nouveau les couloirs, jusqu'à tomber sur une salle, celle du cour d'art ménager. Hart soupira longuement quand ils entrèrent. Jack lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire. Le Docteur poussa les tables et s'agenouilla par terre. Il pressa un endroit précis, qui laissa apparaître une serrure. Il sortit la clef de sa poche et la déverrouilla.

«Fermez les yeux les enfants !

- Et puis quoi encore ?

- La ferme Hart !» Fit cette fois Gwen.

Finalement, une trappe apparut dans le sol, que le Docteur ouvrit.

«Voilà, entrez et faites comme chez vous !»

À suivre

Chapitre 6 bouclé ! J'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, c'est vraiment la grande avancée de l'histoire et j'avais hâte d'arriver là, voilà qui est fait ! Maintenant à savoir pourquoi l'UNIT attaque, ça faudra attendre un peu comme je l'ai déjà dit !

Allez, à la prochaine !

Sedinette Michaelis


	7. Plan de sauvetage

**Auteur** : Sedinette Michaelis

**Disclaimer : Torchwood ne m'appartient pas, la série appartient à Russel T. Davies son créateur et je n'en retire aucun bénéfice.**

Je ne dirai pas les pairing pour garder la surprise :P ça manque de spontanéité sinon !

**Résumé** : Ianto n'aime pas attirer l'attention sur lui même, ce qui est bien puisqu'il peut devenir invisible, mais lorsqu'on lui apprend que son nouveau camarade de chambre est Jack Harkness, la coqueluche de Torchwood Institut, école pour les jeunes dotées de don, il sait instinctivement qu'il peut dire adieu à sa tranquillité.

**RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS**

_Castfan_ : ...Tu peux garder Gwen Cooper xD Et puis je détiens tous les personnages v_v Sans eux, pas de fanfic :D

_Adechan_ : Aaah ! Attaque de la review ! On va tenter de faire court hein ? xD Ca va pas être facile mais bon ! La longueur dépend du chapitre et de la motivation ! (je devais être motivée !). Hm tu as de bonnes idées (certaines sont vrai mdr !). Nan ! je ne dirai rien xD Tu vas devoir patienter comme tout le monde mwahahahahah ! Pour Jack tu n'as peut être pas tord, je suppose que le mien est plus réfléchis que celui de la série ? :P Si tu n'as pas compris le Docteur est le directeur de Torchwood (oui je sais c'est très paradoxale, mais c'est un UA !) ! Je m'arrête là aussi lol ! Bonne lecture !

_Lisa64_ : Encore une longue review 8D Merci 33 Ne t'inquiète pas pour Cooper, et j'ai de la suite dans les idées pour ce qui est de John, tu n'as pas à t'en faire lol ! Je t'imagine trop faire ton petit soupir devant le Janto xD Je t'imagine même entrain de rp comme une taré tellement tu aimes le couple *en manque de rp* breeef xD Je te laisse lire avant que tu ne meures d'une crise de manque xD

_ArnoFool_ : Oui c'est bien le Ninth ^^ Je l'aime trop lui éè C'est mon Docteur préféré (je supporte pas Eleven en plus ) ! C'est bien si tu te demandes ce qu'il se passe ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite !

_MissJones_ : Heuresement que tu as reviewer, j'avais oublié que je devais poster aujourd'hui v_v honte à moi 8D Hm mercii ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, surtout le Janto, après tout c'est le but xD Bonne lecture !

Merci à _FunkyStar_, _Egwene Al' Vere_, _l'Inconnu_, _Mariiie63_, _Aviva94_, _thefrenchfan_, _Torche15102 _pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^o^

OoO

BONNE LECTURE

OoO

Ils avaient tous pris une douche les uns derrière les autres, tandis que Ianto se reposait dans un des lits mis à disposition par le Docteur. Gwen était restée tout du long près de son ami inconscient, veillant sur son sommeil, jusqu'à ce que Jack vienne lui dire d'aller dormir, elle avait l'air épuisée. Il veillerait sur le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, ou bien que l'un des autres adolescents viennent prendre sa place.

Gwen ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Jack avait l'air d'être proche de son ami. Cela lui tira un sourire. Était-il possible que les deux se soient engagés dans une relation plus qu'amicale ? Oh elle serait contente pour Ianto ! Il était seul depuis trop longtemps, et Harkness semblait plus ou moins attentionné, mais elle avait aussi peur pour lui. Jack n'était pas connu pour ses relations suivies, bien au contraire, c'était un oiseau bien volage, et elle ne supporterait pas qu'il fasse du mal à son ami, l'un des plus chers. Elle se coucha sur le matelas et soupira. Elle lui parlerait dès qu'elle serait réveiller, là, elle était trop fatiguée.

Le Docteur était parti avec Rose vers ce qui semblait être un poste de surveillance. Apparemment ils avaient des caméras un peu partout dans l'école. John avait grogné un «bonjour l'intimité !» sous le rire de quelques uns. Il voulait découvrir pourquoi l'UNIT avaient pris tous les élèves, et aussi savoir où les trouver. Pendant que eux recherchaient sur les caméras de surveillance, Martha et John s'étaient mis dans un coin pour discuter de choses et d'autres, tout ce qui pouvaient les empêcher de penser aux récents évènements, mais tout s'y rattachait à un moment ou à un autre. Gwen dormait, Rhys et Andy parlait, et enfin Jack veillait sur Ianto. Quelle belle équipe ! Le moral au zéro, découragé au possible, avec seulement le Docteur, dont le don restait jusqu'à aujourd'hui encore inconnu pour eux tous.

Ils restèrent assis encore une heure, puis Ianto commença à s'éveiller, remuant et soupirant.

«On se réveille la belle aux bois dormants ? J'ai bien cru qu'il faudrait que je t'embrasse pour te réveiller !» Le taquina Jack.

- Ne rêve pas Harkness...» Murmura le jeune homme en ouvrant difficilement les yeux, les muscles endoloris au possible. «Who... J'ai l'impression de peser dix tonnes !

- Ça t'apprendra à essayer de jouer aux héros !

- ...Ça a marché alors ?

- Ouaip ! Ils ne nous ont pas vu et sont partis. Merci de ce que tu as fait Ianto, mais ne t'épuise plus comme ça, on s'est tous inquiété.

- Sauf moi !» Cria John, qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation.

- La ferme Hart !» Grogna Jack. «Toi, tu te reposes !»

Il força Ianto à rester coucher, et lui apporta un verre d'eau. Le jeune homme but goulument le liquide en soupirant.

«Où est-ce qu'on est ? On a pas été...

- Non non ! On a croisé la route du Docteur ! Une chance, il a une planque sous l'Institut, et on y est ! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire...» Expliqua-t-il, caressant son front en souriant. «J'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser tu sais ?

- Je viens de dire quoi Jack ?

- Que je pouvais rêver ?

- Exact.

- Je m'en fiche, tu es tout faible et à ma merci !»

Sur ces mots plein de bon sens, Jack se pencha sur son ami -quoique il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le qualifier d'ami, ils ne partageaient absolument rien sauf un peu de salive, ce qui était dégoûtant dit comme ça- et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il eut la surprise de sentir Ianto répondre à son baiser, sa main se posant sur sa joue en une caresse timide. Ianto avait l'étrange sensation que plus rien autour d'eux n'existait, que seul le contact de leurs lèvres comptaient, et son seul désir était de sentir la peau brûlante de Jack contre la sienne, d'où sa main qui tentait de se glisser sous son haut. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aimerait autant les baisers de Jack, mais il était tellement doué, et sa langue... Elle était tellement agile contre la sienne, elle l'explorait et lui ne pouvait que se laisser faire, comme l'avait dit Jack juste avant de l'embrasser, il était complètement à sa merci.

Le baiser allait se faire encore plus profond, le désir crépitant presque autour d'eux comme une aura, quand un toussotement qui aurait pu faire figure de troupeau d'éléphant se fit entendre. Sans surprise, John les dévisageait, mi-figue mi-raisin. Jack l'ignora et posa ses yeux sur le jeune homme dont les joues se coloraient de rouges, et dont la bouche était légèrement gonflée par le baiser, le rendant encore plus irrésistible à ses yeux. Celui-ci semblait gêné par ce qui venait de se passer, et ne savait apparemment pas quoi dire.

«Hey Ian...

- Ne t'y habitue pas.

- ...Quoi ?

- Ne t'habitue pas à ce que je te laisse m'embrasser comme ça.» Fit-il, les yeux regardant un point fixe. «C'est pour te remercier de m'avoir veillé.

- J'adore ce genre de remerciement...» Le taquina Harkness en souriant grandement. «Mais ne t'avise pas d'embrasser ton amie comme ça, elle t'a veillé aussi. Le gars qui la colle tout le temps ne sera sûrement pas d'accord non plus d'ailleurs.

- Jaloux ?

- Un peu, oui.» Concéda le jeune homme en se relevant, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

Ianto rougit à nouveau, se retenant de disparaître totalement. Il maudissait son don parfois, il était toujours hors de contrôle lorsqu'il était gêné. Toutefois, il se demandait ce que voulait dire son camarade de chambre. Est-ce qu'il aurait été jaloux de Gwen s'il l'avait embrassé ? Mais pourquoi ? Ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre. Absolument rien, pourtant ces quelques mots avaient eu un effet fou sur lui. Il était entrain de s'attacher à lui, et il ressentait bien plus que l'affection qu'il devrait ressentir pour un simple ami.

Ce fut finalement épuisé qu'il se rendormit, pour se réveiller à nouveau quelques heures plus tard. Gwen était à son chevet cette fois-ci, lui souriant avec malice.

«Tu ne vas pas m'embrasser, hm ?» Fit elle, une lueur dans le regard. En voyant l'air de son ami, elle poursuivit : «John clame à qui veut l'entendre que tu as couché avec Jack parce qu'il t'a veillé alors...

- Quoi ?» S'exclama-t-il, incrédule. «Il m'a embrassé, on a pas couché ensemble !» Argua-t-il en soupirant, sentant l'énervement monter contre John.

- Apparemment ce n'était pas un baiser forcé !

- Et alors ? Tu es jalouse c'est ça ? Owen et Rhys ne te suffisent plus c'est ça ? Il te le faut sur ton tableau de chasse ?» Répliqua-t-il, piqué au vif par la remarque de la jeune femme.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles pourtant méritées. Ianto se sentit bête de s'être énervé, en fait, il était peut être un peu jaloux, il ne voulait pas que Gwen ne se rapproche de trop de Jack, parce qu'il savait qu'elle était très attachante, elle avait le contact facile, et par dessus le marché elle était très belle. Elle n'aurait aucun mal à faire tomber l'homme dans ses bras. Cette pensée le rempli de fureur.

«Désolé, je...

- Tu as raison. Je dois faire un choix, mais je ne peux pas... Faire ça comme ça, alors que Owen a disparu, je lui dois au moins des explications, je ne peux pas juste sortir comme ça avec Rhys, même si je le voudrai...

- A...Attends, tu vas rompre avec Owen ?»

Gwen leva vers lui des yeux remplis de larmes. Elle opina lentement, puis lui expliqua que depuis quelques temps, ils ne parlaient plus de rien, se disputaient, et à part le sexe, ils n'avaient plus rien en commun. Alors qu'avec Rhys, ils se chamaillaient, pouvaient rester l'un à côté de l'autre, juste comme ça, à ne rien faire, à ne rien dire.

«Je ne voulais surtout pas que tu penses que... Je veuille sortir avec Jack, c'est faux ! Je vois bien que tu tiens à lui, tu le couvais tout le temps du regard quand on était tous ensemble quand l'Institut à été attaqué.»

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, gêné, ses joues se tintant délicatement de rouge. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ça. C'est vrai que dès le début de l'attaque, il s'était inquiété pour lui. Gwen s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue, lui murmurant de foncer. Elle s'éloigna du lit et partit dans la pièce d'à côté, elle devait parler à Jack. Elle avait remarqué que lui aussi n'était pas laissé indifférent par son ami, lui aussi se sentait attiré par Ianto, sinon pourquoi l'aurait-il veiller comme ça ? Elle voulait juste s'assurer qu'il ne comptait pas jouer avec les sentiments de son ami. Ianto était une partie de sa famille, cette famille formée par Toshiko, Owen et Rhys. Elle ne supporterait pas qu'on fasse du mal à son frère de coeur.

Elle le trouva dans la salle de la machine à café, entrain de siroter une tasse. En la voyant, l'homme sourit.

«Vivement que Ianto puisse nous faire du café, je suis entrain de dépérir !

- Oui, son café est irremplaçable !» Elle se tut un instant, avant de reprendre, un peu plus hésitante, mais toujours aussi déterminée. «Je voulais te parler de lui justement...

- Oh ? À quel sujet ? Oh attend, il t'a embrassé aussi ?

- Quoi ? Non non ! Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ?» Demanda-t-elle, intéressée.

- Jaloux ?» Il détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. «Je ne suis pas jaloux.»

Gwen sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle admirait Jack pour ce qui faisait qu'il était lui, son assurance, son charisme, sa puissance, mais elle ne supportait pas son air détaché, et surtout, son comportement pourrait faire souffrir Ianto.

«Écoute moi bien, je te jure que si tu le fais souffrir, je te courrai après et je te tuerai, et crois moi Jack, je cours très vite.» Dit-elle, fulminant littéralement.

- G-Gwen, tu fumes...» Fit il en reculant légèrement, inquiet de voir de la vapeur sortir de la peau de la jeune femme.

- Mes molécules sont justes excitées à l'idée de te courir après pour t'en coller une !»

Elle se retourna et partit de la pièce, emportant avec elle une petite bouteille d'eau qu'elle eut vite fait de vider. John s'était appuyé contre la porte, et avait écouté toute la scène, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il finit par s'approcher de son ami.

«Elle te voulait quoi la petite colérique ?

- Hm ? Oh rien...

- Ça concerne l'autre, c'est ça ?» Grogna-t-il. «Elle comprend pas qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ? À moins que ce soit lui qui lui ait demandé de te parler, ça m'étonnerait pas et...

- Tais toi donc John ! La jalousie ne te va pas du tout !

- Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Tu as changé depuis le début de l'année, et voilà que tu l'embrasses devant tout le monde... Fais attention ! Il va croire que tu es amoureux de lui à force !

- ... Tu penses ?

- Bien sur !» Soupira John.

Jack sentit la panique lui ronger le ventre. Non, il n'était pas amoureux de Ianto, la seule idée qu'il puisse l'aimer était stupide, il n'était d'ailleurs jamais tombé amoureux, juste du sexe, et c'est la seule chose qu'il voulait du jeune homme. Non, il ne se sentait pas obligé de le surveiller de peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, c'était faux, absolument faux. Il allait devoir éclaircir ce point avec lui, s'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'attache bêtement à lui.

«Les jeunes, rassemblement !» Appela la voix du Docteur.

Les huit étudiants se hâtèrent et se mirent tous devant le directeur, impatient de ce qu'il allait leur dire.

«J'ai retrouvé la trace de l'UNIT, en fait ça n'a pas été compliqué, ils sont dans leur quartier général, à Londres, à Canary Wharf et les élèves aussi normalement, leurs locaux sont immenses, et ils ont pas mal de cellules, bref. On va aller les libérer.»

L'annonce fit un choc, les libérer ? Ils n'étaient que huit ! Neuf avec le Docteur, ce n'était pas assez, surtout pas contre les soldats entraînés de l'UNIT ! Ils ne feraient pas le poids, leurs membres étaient les meilleurs éléments de Torchwood, et ils avaient Suzie Costello, qui pouvait court-circuiter leurs pouvoirs. John fit immédiatement la remarque, fidèle à lui même, critiquant l'idée de leur chef.

«Ils sont plus forts, mieux entraînés, armés et plus nombreux que nous ! On fait comment ?

- Mais j'ai un plan, voyons ! On se mettra par groupe de 2 ou 3, et chaque petit groupe aura sa tache à accomplir ! Ils ne s'attendront pas à nous voir, ils pensent surement qu'ils ont gagné, que les quelques élèves qui auraient pu échapper à leur raid sont trop faibles, trop peu organisés. Ce n'est pas le cas, chacune de vos compétences va nous être très utile !» Expliqua le Docteur, souriant à John qui grognait.

Les groupes furent faits ainsi, Gwen irait avec Andy, le jeune homme ayant un contrôle total sur l'électricité et la technologie en général, ce serait une partie de plaisir que d'éteindre l'électricité. Rhys irait avec Martha pour délivrer les élèves, tandis que Ianto, John, Jack, et le Docteur se chargerait de divertir les membres de l'UNIT et si possible de se débarrasser de Costello. Rose resterait en arrière avec les quatre hommes au cas où ils seraient blessés dans la bataille. Son don de soin se révèlerait enfin utile.

«Docteur !» L'interpella Jack. «On donne un nom à notre équipe de choc ?

- Oh oui ! Un nom ! J'adore les noms de groupe ! Je sais ! Excalibur ? Blizzard ! Non je sais, Flics en bikini !» S'exclama John, faisant rire Andy et Rose.

- Non.» Le coupa le Docteur. «J'y ai déjà réfléchis en fait John, ce sera le TARDIS.»

OoO

Ils s'étaient séparés, se préparant à leur mission. Sauver plusieurs centaines d'élèves, ce n'était pas rien après tout. Certains étaient confiants, d'autres moins. John et Jack se préparaient sereinement, le premier ayant hâte d'en découdre, tout comme Gwen qui ne tenait plus en place -elle restait dans son coin à fumer littéralement- tandis que d'autres comme Ianto angoissait. Il allait devoir se battre avec ses compagnons d'infortune, alors qu'il ne s'était jamais battu, son don n'était absolument pas offensif, mais défensif, et encore, se rendre invisible, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait leur apporter ? Une petite protection, mais il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Le Docteur s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une arme et un taser. Il en avait donné aussi à Gwen ainsi qu'à Martha et Rose. Les autres pourraient se débrouiller sans, avait-il dit, et si tout se passait bien, ils n'auraient pas besoin de s'en servir, sauf Ianto bien sur, qui se retrouverait directement impliqué avec eux.

«Allez les enfants ! On y va !

- Ne nous appelez pas les enfants, Docteur...» Fit John en boudant légèrement. «Nous ne sommes plus des adolescents !

- Si vous le dites, en route ! On va aller les délivrer !»

Ils sortirent prudemment de leur cachette, faisant attention aux alentours. Ils étaient restés plus de deux jours sous terre, et voir Torchwood dans cet état... Ca leur faisait un choc à tous. Jack était le plus touché, lui qui avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie entre ces murs, il avait grandi ici. Martha s'était rapprochée de lui, passant un bras réconfortant autour de sa taille. Ianto, en voyant ça, sentit une bouffée de jalousie l'étreindre. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à être jaloux, après tout la brune avait un petit copain, non elle le lui avait dit elle-même ! Martha n'avait pas de vues sur Jack.

... Est-ce qu'il était jaloux ? De Martha ? Pas que d'elle d'ailleurs, Gwen, John, toutes personnes qui semblaient proche de lui ou qui s'intéressait au jeune homme... Il était jaloux, et maintenant il voulait être proche de lui. Ianto soupira lourdement, il n'était pas sortit d'affaire. Tout le monde savait que Jack Harkness ne sortait avec personne, il couchait et laissait tomber, et aussi délicat était il avec ses amants et amantes, il ne sortirait pas indemne de cette relation.

Une fois dans le van, le temps lui paru long. Jack était assis devant, entre John et Martha, tandis qu'il était derrière eux, à côté de la fenêtre, Gwen à son côté gauche, lui permettant d'observer le brun à la dérobée. Plus il le regardait, plus il le trouvait beau, pourtant, quand il regardait un autre homme, il ne ressentait rien, absolument rien, c'était uniquement Harkness qui lui faisait cet effet dévastateur. Il se demandait d'ailleurs toujours quel était son parfum, ou bien son après-rasage, il n'en avait pas vu dans leur salle de bain, et quand il l'avait embrassé, il sentait toujours aussi bon. Une question à lui poser donc.

Alors que Ianto avait les yeux rivés sur le jeune homme, celui-ci sentit un regard sur lui, et tourna doucement la tête. Il vit son camarade de chambre l'observer de ses yeux si clairs et si expressifs. Ce dernier détourna les yeux précipitamment. Jack sourit doucement en voyant ça, et garda ses pupilles rivées sur son cadet, qui finalement plongea ses iris dans les siennes. Le contact dura de longs instants pendant lequel Gwen et Martha les observaient en souriant. Elles avaient compris qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, plus profond qu'une simple attirance physique, plus important que la tension sexuelle qui les entourait dès qu'ils étaient proches. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient devenus proches, alors qu'ils se parlaient à peine, ils étaient juste là, ensemble.

Gwen donna finalement un petit coup de coude à Ianto, lui murmurant à l'oreille d'arrêter de reluquer Jack comme ça, qu'ils allaient bientôt tous ressentir leur besoin de se sauter dessus. Le jeune homme fut tellement gêné qu'il en disparut complètement, faisant éclater de rire le contrôleur de métal, sous le sourire bienveillant des deux jeunes femmes. Rhys et Andy se regardèrent sans comprendre, et Rose haussa les épaules en souriant.

Ils firent finalement une pause en ville. Le QG de l'UNIT se trouvait à Londres, tandis que Torchwood se trouvait à Cardiff, en plein Pays de Galle. Ils auraient de la route à faire encore, mais ils y seraient bientôt.

«On va manger ! Choisissez ce que vous voulez, j'ai du liquide, je paierai !» Fit le Docteur en s'arrêtant dans un parking devant un fast-food.

John fut le premier dehors, son ventre criait famine. Il fit du gringue à une serveuse pour passer en priorité, ce qui marcha avec succès, et alla s'installer avec un hamburger énorme. Étonnement, Jack attendit Ianto à l'entrée du restaurant. Il lui prit la main et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Le baiser était chaste, juste un lèvre contre lèvre, la sensualité en plus dans les lèvres qui se mouvaient sur les siennes, et qui laissa pantois le gallois.

«Qu-

- Chuut...» Lui intima Jack en reprenant ses lèvres une dernière fois avant de l'entraîner dans le restaurant où ils furent accueillis sous les gloussements des filles. Leurs mains ne se décollèrent pas.

Ianto se laissa faire, souriant légèrement. C'est la première fois que Jack faisait preuve d'autant d'attention, et surtout devant tout le monde. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, il devait lui en parler. Avant qu'ils arrivent à la table où étaient déjà les autres, il se stoppa, arrêtant en même temps le jeune homme qui tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y Ianto ?

- Je voulais savoir... Ca me taraude depuis un petit moment en fait. C'est quoi ton parfum ?

- Parfum ? Je n'en met pas, pourquoi ?

- Un après rasage ?

- Non, tu vas me dire pourquoi ces questions ?

- Attends, tu sens comme ça ? C'est naturel ?

- Ah ça ! Phéromones, tu n'as pas idée !» Répondit il avec un sourire sensuel, avant de le traîner à table.

Ianto rougit. Est-ce qu'il était sensible à ses phéromones ? Jack lui sourit d'un sourire de chat. Mince, il n'aurait pas dû dire qu'il aimait son odeur, quoiqu'il ne l'avait pas dit, mais ses questions voulaient bien dire ça pourtant. Il sentait qu'il allait en profiter. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui.

OoO

Ils arrivèrent le lendemain soir à Londres. Ils avaient obtenus grâce à Andy, qui avait craqué les ordinateurs de l'UNIT, les plans de leur base. Constitué sur plusieurs niveaux, ils avaient les prisons dans les étages inférieurs, et en sous sol les installations électriques. En haut des bureaux normaux, de l'administration pure. En passant pas les conduits d'airs, ils n'auraient pas de mal à entrer, ce qui serait plus compliqué, ce serait pour les gardes. La plupart des membres de l'équipe étaient au deuxième sous-sol, non loin des prisons, et bien sur des installations électriques.

«On suit le plan surtout ! Ianto !» Appela le Docteur. «Tu accompagnes Gwen et Andy jusqu'aux disjoncteurs ! Après tu reviens avec nous, tu es notre seule arme contre Costello ! Si elle nous trouve, on sera hors service. Compris ?

- O-Oui, Docteur.»

Après une dernière mise aux points, ils se dirigèrent vers le QG de l'UNIT.

Il était exactement minuit. TARDIS allait agir.

À suivre

Un chapitre que j'ai eu un mal de chien à boucler ! j'ai passé un temps fou à l'écrire ! Une grande avancé dans notre couple principal, j'espère que vous avez aimé, ainsi que les petites références à la série ^^

On arrive bientôt à la fin mes amis ! N'oubliez pas de commenté surtout :P

Sedinette Michaeli


	8. Infiltration

**Auteur** : Sedinette Michaelis

**Disclaimer : Torchwood ne m'appartient pas, la série appartient à Russel T. Davies son créateur et je n'en retire aucun bénéfice.**

Je ne dirai pas les pairing pour garder la surprise :P ça manque de spontanéité sinon !

**Résumé** : Ianto n'aime pas attirer l'attention sur lui même, ce qui est bien puisqu'il peut devenir invisible, mais lorsqu'on lui apprend que son nouveau camarade de chambre est Jack Harkness, la coqueluche de Torchwood Institut, école pour les jeunes dotées de don, il sait instinctivement qu'il peut dire adieu à sa tranquillité.

**RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS**

Neko-Cook : Oh ! Il y a du niveau aujourd'hui pour les grosses reviews ! Je devrai décerner un prix v_v Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'oblige pas à reviewver chaque chapitre, mais si tu le fais c'est bien :P Tu as bien raison, le bouton de la review est devenu énorme ! Et pour ton plus grand malheur, oui, c'est le début de la fin (mais rassure toi, j'ai un one-shot en préparation qui ne devrait pas à sortir, le lemon dedans est immense = PWP oblige, donc je le travail à donf xD) Mdr ! Je t'avoue qu'au début je regardais TW, je comprenais rien au Docteur, j'avais jamais regardé DW ! Alors dans les fanfics t'avais plein de référence, et moi j'étais «Oo Mais c'est qui elle ?» xD enfin voilà quoi ! Enfin merci pour ta review :P Pour le reste de tes questions, une partie des réponses est dans ce chapitre !

Black59 : XD tu m'as trop fait rire toi ! Tu m'as trop donné des faux espoirs aussi du coup v_v bref j'ai l'air de quoi moi maintenant à répondre en anglais à des français ? Merci =^^= ! Oui, j'aime pas trop Gwen, mais voilà, elle a fait sa sa**** que avec Owen dans la série, elle a toujours respecté Rhys (à la limite du possible :P) mais voilà pour une fois je voulais pas en faire une méchante empêcheuse de tourner en rond ! Ah ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui s'intéresse au personnage de John ! Pose toi des questions sur lui, oui ! Il évolue dans la suite de la fanfic (le chapitre prochain d'ailleurs :P) Oui, Jack butine, je pouvais pas en faire un tout sage non plus, je voulais pas trop faire de OOC (ou OCC ? Je sais plus v_v), pareil pour le Docteur, on a déjà vu un de ses plans fonctionner correctement ? xD Bon chapitre !

MissJones : Ma super reviewveuse ! Pas une review, pas deux mais trois ! XD Merci pour tes compliments, ça fait plaisir, je suis contente de savoir que mon style d'écriture te plaît et évolue, c'est parfait ! Voilà la suite, sinon tu vas me faire une crise de manque (encore ? xD) !

Torche15102 : Oui je sais, la réaction de Jack laisse à désirer, mais je voulais décrire ses sentiments à froid (dans ce chapitre donc) sur sa relation avec Ianto, pas tout de suite après sa discussion avec John, ce serait trop simple sinon :P bonne lecture !

Adechan : Encore une longue review ! Je le redis, il y a du niveau cette semaine ! Sinon tu as tout a fait raison, tout est la faute des phéromones ! v_v Tu fais bien de te poser des questions du John (cf rep à Black59) ! Pour ce qui est des idées je parlais surtout de Mary :P enfin, on aura plus de détail par la suite ! ^o^ Bon bon, je pourrai encore écrire un pavé donc on s'arrête là, je te laisse découvrir les réponses à tes interrogations maintenant !

Merci à Egwene Al'Vere (toujours fidèle au poste de de reviewveuse ^o^), Yunoki (double review aussi xD) pour vos reviews et pour vos encouragements ! Bon chapitre !

OoO

BONNE LECTURE

OoO

L'équipe fut séparé en deux presque immédiatement.

Gwen, Ianto et Andy partirent directement vers les conduits d'airs. Les autres devaient rester jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de courant. Ils se glissèrent facilement dans les conduits, rampant en silence sur le métal.

«Andy, on tourne où ?» Murmura Gwen, qui était au devant de la file indienne qui s'était faite, à l'encontre de son collègue.

- À droite, puis à gauche, on devrait tomber sur une ouverture qui mène générateur de l'UNIT...» Répondit il, à peine plus fort que la jeune femme qui continuait d'avancer.

Le conduit était très étroit, et Ianto se sentit prit plus d'une fois de claustrophobie, et il supposa qu'il en était de même pour ses deux amis. En tournant légèrement la tête, décalant son corps vers la paroi, il put confirmer son intuition pour Andy dont le front était recouvert d'une fine pélicule de sueur. À moins que ce ne soit pas peur ? Il était lui même assez effrayé, il n'y avait que Gwen qui respirait l'assurance dans leur petit groupe. Celle-ci avait toujours été fonceuse, préférant agir puis ensuite réfléchir, oui, elle agissait totalement à l'instinct, ses décisions étants guidées par son coeur plus que par sa raison. C'est quelque chose qu'il admirait chez elle, Ianto savait qu'elle agissait toujours dans l'intérêt de ceux qu'elle aimait, plus rarement dans son intérêt direct et unique.

Ils continuèrent de ramper sur une bonne trentaine de mètre avant d'apercevoir enfin la lumière que laissait filtrer la petite grille placé au dessus des installations électriques.

«Ianto ?» Appela Gwen doucement. «Tu pourrais rendre invisible un pan du conduit ? Pour vérifier s'il n'y a personne.

-Hm... Oui je pense ! Mais s'il y a quelqu'un, ça pourrait révéler notre position.

-Si on descend et qu'il y a quelqu'un, on sera fait comme des rats de toute façon, tant qu'on est dans le conduit on a une chance de pouvoir encore s'échapper !» Argumenta-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas tord. Ianto s'appliqua donc à la tâche, se concentrant sur ses deux mains sur le métal froid et le fit disparaître lentement. La sensation lui parut bizarre, pas le fait d'utiliser son pouvoir sur une surface non organique, mais plutôt le fait de se voir en quelque sorte flotter.

Ils fixèrent tous trois le couloir. C'était un cul-de-sac, et l'installation électrique se trouvait tout au fond. Si quelqu'un arrivait, ils seraient immédiatement repéré, mais heureusement, il n'y avait personne à l'horizon, et pas un seul bruit de pas. L'endroit paraissait désert.

«On descend.» Ordonna la jeune femme, retirant la grille et se laissant tomber à terre la première, le plus silencieusement possible.

OoO

Le Docteur et les autres étaient restés un peu plus loin, attendant avec impatience un signe de l'équipe partit en reconnaissance. Leur mission était risquée, et l'homme le savait, et même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'envoyer des jeunes gens au devant du danger, il n'avait pas le choix s'ils voulaient délivrer les élèves et savoir ce que mijotait l'UNIT. Normalement lui qui était si perspicace, il n'arrivait pas à assembler le puzzle qu'il avait sous les yeux, mais il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas encore toutes les pièces pour le faire. Il regarda les jeunes gens encore avec lui. Aucun d'eux n'étaient en état de l'aider à résoudre ce mystère, ils étaient pour la plupart inquiet pour ces trois étudiants à peine sortis de l'adolescence à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Même Jack semblait concerné, et pourtant en dix années, il ne l'avait pas vu s'inquiéter pour grand chose.

Jack ne pensait à personne d'autre qu'au jeune gallois. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui, qu'au moindre signe de danger, il s'éclipserait en devenant invisible, emportant très certainement ses deux camarades avec lui. Ianto était plus puissant qu'il le pensait, Jack en était certain, il n'avait pas confiance en lui-même, cela se voyait, et c'était étrangement cette faiblesse qui l'attirait en partit. Il se dégageait de lui une fragilité, une sorte d'aura naturelle qui lui donnait envie de le protéger. Il n'y avait pas pensé sérieusement, la seule chose qu'il voulait vraiment faire à la base était de le plonger entre ses draps pour mieux se l'approprier. Mais depuis la... Discussion avec Gwen, il pensait plus à Ianto comme à une personne à part entière, et plus seulement comme un corps à posséder. En y repensant, Jack s'avoua qu'il ne considérait plus le jeune homme comme juste un coup de plus à inscrire à son palmarès impressionnant depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Depuis qu'il était revenu de vacance de chez sa soeur, il avait déjà commencé à vraiment l'apprécier, puis Ianto avait rencontré Martha, il avait sauvé quatre personnes de la rafle de l'UNIT, il les avait tous sauver en déployant une quantité incroyable d'énergie pour les rendre invisible, s'épuisant définitivement. Puis il l'avait veillé, embrassé, une fois, puis une deuxième fois au restaurant.

Plus il y pensait, plus il était confus. Jack n'avait jamais voulu de relation sérieuse, ce n'était pas son but, pas du tout, il n'avait pas voulu l'embrasser au restaurant, à la base il voulait lui parler, éclaircir leur relation, mais après les regards qu'ils s'étaient lancés sur la route, il n'avait pas pu, Jack n'avait pas voulu mettre à terme à ce petit jeu qui s'était installé entre Ianto et lui, et il avait pris possession de ses lèvres délicieuses. Il adorait ses lèvres, charnues comme il le fallait, et rougissante de désir après les baisers. Et ses yeux... Il pourrait s'y perdre s'il avait le malheur de s'y fixer plus que nécessaire.

Décidément, plus il pensait à lui, et plus il s'embrouillait. John avait raison, toute personne extérieure pourrait penser qu'il était amoureux de Ianto, or ce n'était pas le cas. Il éprouvait de l'affection, certes, mais de l'amour, c'était pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin !

Pourtant il était mort d'inquiétude, malgré tout les pensées futiles qu'il venait d'avoir, et bien qu'il ressasse tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter d'y penser, il s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir Ianto à ses côtés pour le protéger.

Comment en avait il pu arriver là ?

OoO

Gwen et Ianto aidèrent Andy à descendre du conduit et ils se précipitèrent presque sur l'énorme machine qui leur faisait face. Les deux amis regardèrent la machine incrédule. Elle avait l'air tellement immense pour leurs yeux de néophytes. Ils fixèrent ensuite Andy qui n'avait pas l'air plus inquiet que cela. Évidemment, pour lui, ce serait du gâteau. Il posa ses mains sur l'appareil et ferma les yeux, concentré. Doucement la machine se mit à s'éteindre, la luminosité des boutons déclinant progressivement.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Quelqu'un arrivait, et ce n'était sûrement pas par hasard. Ils avaient dû se rendre compte de quelque chose d'anormal, comme la présence de trois rats à bord de leur navire, ou bien s'être rendu compte de l'électricité qui faiblissait, comme le montrait les lumières du plafond qui vacillaient dangereusement. Les pas se firent plus lourds, pressants, et surtout plus proches.

Un homme armé d'une matraque écarquilla les yeux en les voyants. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand soudain Andy tendit la main et laissa échapper un éclair bleu qui s'abattit sur l'homme qui tomba comme une mouche par terre.

«...Bien joué Andy ! Tu nous avais caché ça !» Fit Gwen en souriant grandement, allant vérifier que l'homme était toujours vivant. «C'est assez impressionnant !

- Merci, mais malheureusement je ne peux le faire que si je suis en contact avec un réceptacle d'énergie électrique.» Il fit une pause en regardant l'homme à terre. «Il devrait rester inconscient une bonne heure avec ce que je lui ai envoyé, on est tranquille.»

Bientôt, l'électricité fut complètement coupée. Ils devaient partir rapidement avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne rapplique, ils ne disposaient pas d'énormément de temps devant eux. Pourtant Ianto s'agenouilla auprès du corps inconscient et se mit à lui faire les poches. Gwen roula des yeux en le regardant faire.

«Hey Ian ! On a pas de sous, mais s'abaisser à ça...

- Je ne lui vole pas son argent, Gwen !» Répliqua Ianto en sortant le téléphone portable de l'homme ainsi qu'un talky walky. «Je prend juste...» Il se mit à démonter les appareils à toute vitesse. «... Les batteries !» Il laissa les appareils là, emportant les batteries, qu'il confia par la suite à Andy. «Tu en auras besoin si jamais on est attaqué, tiens, prend mon taser, ça te sera plus utile.

- ... Merci Ianto, je n'y aurai pas pensé !»

Ils rassemblèrent leur batterie disponible, sauf celle du taser de Gwen, sa seule arme. Andy les mis toutes dans ses poches, gardant seulement deux dans ses mains, en cas d'attaque. Il était temps de retrouver les autres.

OoO

Docteur vit tout de suite la différence. Les lumières s'éteignirent toutes les unes après les autres. Ils enfilèrent les tenues d'électriciens préparées à l'avance et avancèrent tout droit vers le bâtiment, passant par la porte centrale. Une réceptionniste vint les voir, légèrement paniquer par la panne de courant.

«Désolé, nous sommes occupés en ce moment et...» Commença la femme d'un air légèrement guindé et hautain.

- On nous a appelé il y a une vingtaine de minute, nous sommes venus pour la panne d'électricité !» La coupa le Docteur d'une voix professionnel, montrant un badge qu'il avait fabriqué avant de venir. «Mais nous pouvons revenir, si vous êtes si occupé...

- Non !» Fit elle précipitamment. «Venez, c'est par là !»

La femme leur montra les escaliers, et leur expliqua que le secteur électrique était au premier niveau inférieur. Une fois dans les escaliers, ils soupirèrent un bon coup.

«Martha ! Scannez moi tout cela s'il vous plaît.» Demanda le Docteur, sans se douter que la jeune femme avait déjà commencé son oeuvre.

Les cellules se trouvaient au deuxième niveau, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils pourraient retrouver les autres infiltrés sur le chemin, si tout ce passait bien.

OoO

Ianto, Gwen et Andy traversait les couloirs sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient, mais cela leur était égal, tant qu'ils trouvent à moment donné une sortie leur permettant de retrouver les autres. Ils se tenaient près les uns les autres, autour du jeune homme qui pouvait se rendre invisible, celui-ci leur tenant fermement les poignets au cas où quelqu'un arriverait. C'était pour le moment le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçu, mais bientôt il retrouverait le corps de l'homme qu'ils avaient neutralisé tantôt.

Ils n'avaient pour le moment, pas eu besoin d'utiliser leurs armes, mais ils surent que bientôt ils auraient à le faire. Les bruits de pas se firent plus nombreux, et c'est tout un collège de personne qui passèrent devant eux. Ianto maintint son état d'invisibilité, recouvrant ses deux amis. Cela devenait plus aisé de l'utiliser, comme si le fait d'avoir fait disparaître sept personnes en même temps l'avait renforcé. Il avait besoin de moins de concentration qu'avant.

En voyant les badges de l'équipe de l'UNIT, il décida de suivre le groupe qui venait de passer, et entraîna les deux autres avec lui, espérant qu'ils comprennent pourquoi il les suivait. Ianto voulait entendre de quoi ils parlaient, si cela pouvait les éclairer sur leurs intentions.

«...Vous pensez que ça va marcher cette histoire ? C'est un projet un peu dingue quand même...» Fit un homme à l'air sec et peureux.

- On a eu cette discussion au moins mille fois ! Cesse de faire ta chochotte !» Le réprimanda une femme pulpeuse. «On en a discuté avant, pendant, et même maintenant ! On s'en tient au plan, et après, tout nous appartiendra ! Fini la traque des «possesseurs de don» ! Plus d'ordre du Docteur, ou du gouvernement ! Et on laissera le choix aux gosses de nous rejoindre ou non. C'est équitable.

- Ouai !» S'exclama un autre homme, plus grand, et avec plus de carrure. «Dieu ne m'a pas donné ces dons pour que je sois commandé par le faible petit peuple ! Et qu'ils essaient un peu de nous en empêcher ! Je les éventrerai aussi facilement que je l'ai fait avec les murs de Torchwood !»

Les trois jeunes gens invisibles s'arrêtèrent. Ils avaient en face d'eux les personnes qui avaient mené l'assaut contre l'Institut, et ils en parlaient comme si ce n'était rien.

«Le Docteur est la dernière pièce, si on l'attrape, on a gagné, purement et simplement, et comme Hartman est certaine qu'il va finir par se pointer pour récupérer ses gosses, on a qu'à l'attendre tranquillement... Aux vues de la situation, il doit être déjà ici.» Conclue la femme avec un sourire sadique. «Allons pêcher le poisson qui a mordu à l'hameçon !»

Ils passèrent dans une autre pièce, laissant dans le couloir les trois jeunes qui redevinrent visibles. Ils se regardèrent, l'air choqué.

Ils venaient tout juste de tomber dans un piège.

OoO

Martha et Rhys s'étaient introduits difficilement dans le niveau de la prison, un étage particulièrement bien gardé, évidemment. Ils s'étaient caché dans une petite remise où étaient stockés divers accessoires et observaient grâce au don de la jeune femme les déplacements des gardes. Ils avancèrent à petit pas.

Ils venaient de quitter le Docteur et les autres. Après avoir stagné dans les escaliers, ils s'étaient séparés à cet étage, les laissant la surveillance de l'étage et la diversion, tandis que eux allaient libérer les élèves. Les deux étudiants sortirent de leur cachette prudemment, Martha regardant dans tous les sens, scannant tout l'ensemble de l'étage sans cesse, faisant attention à ce qu'aucun agent ne croise leur route, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint la lourde porte menant aux cellules où étaient enfermés les autres. Après s'être assuré que les gardes à l'intérieur ne leur poserait pas problème -Rhys avait défoncé la porte à grand coup d'épaule avant d'assommer les hommes armés avec la dite porte-, ils se précipitèrent au devant des cellules.

Un brouhaha se fit entendre sourdement, les chuchotements allaient de bon train. On allait enfin les sauver. Martha s'approcha de la grille, décontenancée. Rhys n'aurait su dire si c'était de la tristesse, de la fureur, ou peut être un mélange savant des deux émotions. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle voyait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas.

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'on vous a fait...?» Murmura-t-elle à l'un des étudiants qui était prêt de la grille.

Rhys ne comprit pas, mais quand il regarda plus attentivement les jeunes gens enfermés, il ne put que remarquer les bandages qui entouraient leur bras, souvent leur tête, parfois même des bandages couvrant leur yeux. Il défonça alors la prison de verre qui les contenait. Il reconnut la pièce comme étant la prison spéciale de l'UNIT. Ils y enfermaient les possesseurs de don qui étaient dangereux, pour la société et pour eux mêmes, elles étaient spécialement faite pour contenir les dons, les murs étaient fabriqués de tel sorte qu'il était impossible de se servir de son don une fois à l'intérieur. Les cellules étaient bondées, toutes pleines à craquer, il était d'ailleurs pas étonnant qu'il n'y ait pas eu de grabuge, à moins que toutes ces blessures soient dû à une tentative de rebellion.

«L'UNIT... Ils ont fait des expériences sur nous... Je les ai entendu parler, ils cherchent des dons ! Ils analysent notre système sanguin, notre ADN, et ils arrivent à... Prendre nos dons, à les posséder ! Ils se les injectent, comme un vaccin !

- Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas rebeller ! Vous êtes vraiment nombreux !

- Pourquoi ?» Fit une autre élève, la peur brillant dans ses yeux. «Ils nous ont menacé ! Ils ont fait des exemples ! Ils... Ils ne sont pas les gens qu'on croit...» Elle releva la tête en souriant. «Vous êtes venus nous délivrer ?

- Oui, on allait pas vous laisser moisir ici !» Sourit Rhys, posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, d'à peine 14 ans.

Martha digéra l'information. Le classement, tout ça... C'était pour une véritable source d'information ! Ils analysaient leur don à l'école, puis une fois à la sortie, ils n'avaient plus qu'à cueillir ce qui les intéressait. Cette rafle n'avait pour but que d'accélérer la méthode ! Après tout pourquoi attendre quand on a disposition plus de 300 dons à prendre ?

Rhys lui ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir aux explications, et se mit à chercher ses deux amis dans la foule. Il scanda plusieurs fois des «Owen !» et des «Toshiko !» avant d'entendre une réponse. Les deux jeunes gens se tenaient la main et avaient l'air éprouvé, comme tout ceux dans la pièce, mais Toshiko était peut être dans un état pire que les autres. De grosses cernes soulignaient ses yeux et plusieurs bandages entouraient son crâne.

«Rhys...» Murmura-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Bon écouter tout le monde !» Cria Martha pour attirer l'attention de tous les élèves. «Le Docteur et d'autres élèves font diversion, nous devons partir maintenant ! Nous allons traverser les couloirs, ceux qui ne sont pas trop fatigués, venez devant, il faut se protéger contre les attaques qu'on pourrait recevoir !»

Une longue file s'organisa, Martha au devant, Rhys à l'arrière, et les élèves sur leur garde, faisant le moins de bruit possible, ce qui était de toute façon vain, ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Vite des gardes vinrent à leur rencontre, armée, mais face à leur nombre écrasant et à leur don, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Ce fut une jeune femme en dernière année qui assura la riposte, envoyant des sortes de rayons laser bleus glacés sur toutes les personnes s'interposants entre eux et la sortie.

OoO

Le Docteur et ses compagnons étaient restés en arrière, faisant mine de chercher le secteur électrique du bâtiment, se promenant dans les escaliers en discutant «technique» entre eux pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Mais ils savaient qu'ils allaient bientôt se faire attraper, les membres de l'équipe l'UNIT connaissait le visage du directeur de Torchwood, le Docteur, si ils se croisaient, la bagarre s'engagerait immédiatement.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, tout de suite les trois hommes et Rose se mirent en garde, prêt à dégainer leur taser et autres armes à feu, mais bien vite la tension retombe en voyant que c'était Ianto, Gwen et Andy. Jack sourit et s'approcha, en manque du contact du jeune homme, mais s'arrêta en voyant l'air grave des trois jeunes.

«Docteur ! C'est un piège ! Vous devez sortir, c'est vous qu'ils veulent !» Expliqua Gwen, un air paniqué sur le visage.

- Quoi ? Fit le Docteur sans comprendre.

- Ils ont attaqué l'école parce qu'ils savaient que vous finiriez par venir ici !»

À peine avait elle fini de parler que plusieurs membres de l'UNIT entrait dans les escaliers, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

«Bonjour, Docteur ! On ne pensait pas vous voir si tôt, mais je vois que vous avez eu de l'aide... Des rats qui ont échappé à l'attaque... On va arranger ça.» Sourit une femme, montrant ses dents blanches parfaitement alignés.

Elle ouvrit sa main et fit apparaître une boule de feu, qu'elle lança vivement sur l'équipe. John réagit heureusement à temps et dévia l'attaque grâce à son pouvoir de télékinésie. Le reste de l'équipe réagit juste après, sortant arme à feu, et utilisant leur don offensif pour les autres. Jack détacha les barres de métal de la structure de l'escalier, se préparant à s'en servir comme lance, se concentrant pour créer des champs magnétiques, rendant inutilisable leur matériel électrique. Rose au Docteur, tandis que Gwen et Ianto se rapprochait d'eux, consolidant le groupe. Andy rassembla les batteries, s'apprêtant lui aussi à les vider pour attaquer l'ennemi.

«Docteur, venez avec nous. Vous me connaissez, je suis une personne têtue.

-Carry Remsburg... Pourquoi faire ça ?» Demanda-t-il, soupirant tristement. «Ce ne sont que des enfants !

-On se fiche des enfants ! C'est vous qu'on veut ! Maintenant venez avec nous !Sinon... Dites leur adieu !»

Les hommes qui l'accompagnaient s'approchèrent aussi, et Ianto reconnut l'homme qui avait dit avoir éventré Torchwood. Il frissonna de terreur, se rendant compte qu'il pourrait aussi les tuer comme ça, d'un seul coup. Jack avait remarqué son malaise, le surveillant silencieusement depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé, il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Il lui prit la main et la serra fort dans la sienne. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et se sourirent.

«Tout va bien, Ian'...» Lui murmura-t-il presque tendrement.

La bataille s'engagea presque immédiatement après, mais ce fut surtout Andy qui leur donna l'avantage au début, décontenançant l'UNIT qui ne s'attendait pas à recevoir des attaques électriques, qui se combinaient parfaitement avec le bouclier magnétique de Jack, formant ainsi un tandem très efficace, mais qui perdit vite en puissance. Andy manqua vite d'électricité, malgré les batteries fournis par ses camarades, et ils furent bientôt débordés, John faiblissant et n'arrivant plus à dévier les attaques ennemis.

«Vous pouvez résister ! Suzie sera bientôt là !»

Le Docteur sembla légèrement pâlir. Ca se présentait mal, très mal, ils allaient se faire avoir. Jack se rendit aussi compte du malaise, et se rapprocha de Ianto, duquel il s'était éloigné dans la bataille.

«Ianto part ! Tu peux t'enfuir, trouve Costello et neutralise là !

-Quoi ? Mais je-

-Obéis ! Et reste en vie !»

Ianto se rendit invisible et appuya ses lèvres sur celle de Jack, lui murmurant un 'bonne chance' avant de s'enfuir en se faufilant parmi eux, sortant son arme à feu, pour s'engouffrer ensuite dans les couloirs immaculés.

À suivre...

Mwahahaha ! Voilà un chapitre riche en révélation !

La suite la semaine prochaine bien sur ^^

Alors j'ai eu énormément de mal à commencer ce chapitre et à passer les deux premières pages... Donc j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Je me suis défoncée pour vous ! Review s'il vous plaît ^o^ !

À la prochaine,

Sedinette


	9. Face à face

**Auteur** : Sedinette Michaelis

**Disclaimer : Torchwood ne m'appartient pas, la série appartient à Russel T. Davies son créateur et je n'en retire aucun bénéfice.**

Je ne dirai pas les pairing pour garder la surprise :P ça manque de spontanéité sinon !

**Résumé** : Ianto n'aime pas attirer l'attention sur lui même, ce qui est bien puisqu'il peut devenir invisible, mais lorsqu'on lui apprend que son nouveau camarade de chambre est Jack Harkness, la coqueluche de Torchwood Institut, école pour les jeunes dotées de don, il sait instinctivement qu'il peut dire adieu à sa tranquillité.

**RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS**

_Black59_ : Je suis déçue sans l'être bien sur ! Avoir un nouveau lecteur est toujours plaisant :P Ah oui ! Gwen qui fait la moral à Jack :P j'ai aimé cette partie xD Ne pense pas que Ianto soit un héros, la suite ici bien sur xD Car comme tu l(as si bien dit : il n'a pas confiance en lui ! Bref, bonne lecture !

_MissJones_ : Déjà bonne chance pour tes examens ! moi aussi je vais bientôt en avoir ^^' Contente que le chapitre t'es plus, et ne t'inquiète pas, une review me suffit largement ^^ Régale toi surtout !

_Torche15102_ : Merci beaucoup ^^ Je pensais faire un face-à-face avec Suzie et Ianto depuis le début, d'ailleurs je pense que certains lecteurs ont dû deviner que ce serait passer comme ça vu leurs dons, enfin, bref, bonne lecture à toi !

_Neco-Cook_ : Whoo ! Longue review ! Le bouton de review te fait toujours peur ? xD Allons, après cette fanfic j'en écrirai d'autre, je suis pas mal inspirée ces temps ci ! Pour mon lemon j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même xD C'est pas non plus un truc infect écrit crûment ! Contente de voir que tu as vu la pression qui pèse sur le pauvre Ianto ! Enfin bonne lecture, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre !

Merci à _Aviva94_, _Buffy Harkness_, _Egwene Al'Vere_, ma nouvelle reviewveuse _Nathydemon_ pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir !

OoO

BONNE LECTURE

OoO

Ianto courrait dans les couloirs comme un dératé, invisible à tout oeil, seul le bruit qu'il faisait en courant et en haletant montrait sa présence. Il s'arrêta à un couloir et s'appuya sur un des murs en redevenant visible. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas où était Suzie Costello, et il ne savait pas se servir d'une arme.

Son esprit était confus, son ventre était lourd et sa gorge nouée. Il se sentait las et fatigué, sa seule envie était de se terrer dans un trou et n'en sortir lorsque tout sera fini. Ianto repensa à Jack, à ses lèvres chaudes, à ses mains tendres. Il rougit légèrement en se rappelant la sensation de leurs lèvres scellées. Il l'avait embrassé juste avant de le quitter, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait de lui même. Il devait continuer, pour Jack, pour regoûter à ses lèvres, pour découvrir si ils pouvaient avoir une relation sérieuse.

Ianto secoua la tête et se remit en marche, son arme à feu sortit. Il avait une femme à neutraliser.

OoO

Jack se baissa de justesse, évitant un rayon laser envoyé par Carry, puis riposta en envoyant une nouvelle barre de métal, l'assommant légèrement en l'atteignant à la tempe. La femme tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd lui tirant un sourire, elle serait hors circuit pendant quelques minutes. Il releva les yeux de sa cible pour porter attention à ce qui se passait autour. Même sans Carry à combattre, ils étaient mal partis, les hommes de l'UNIT affluaient, ils étaient cernés. Son sourire s'évanouit définitivement quand il se retrouva plaqué au mur par une force invisible.

«Jo-

-Désolé Jack, mais tu vois... Je suis toujours du côté des plus forts. Et maintenant, les plus forts, c'est eux. On doit toujours faire attention aux apparences Jack, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Elles sont si trompeuses...»

John venait de tous les plaquer contre le mur, les alignant tous. Il s'était mis à côté des membres de l'UNIT, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Jack tenta de se débattre, mais son ami, ou plutôt ancien ami, était fort et maîtrisait à merveille son don. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était en haut du classement. Il se concentra pour lui envoyer toutes les barres de métal à disposition, mais vite arrêtée par les autres hommes.

«Pas bougé Jack ! Ne te débat pas, ça ne sert à rien ! Rejoins nous plutôt ! Nous sommes puissants, et bientôt le monde sera à nos pieds. Tu entends ? À nos pieds !

-John tu es devenu fou ou quoi ? Ils ont tué des gens ! Pourquoi nous aider dans ce cas ?

-Et on en tuera certainement encore beaucoup.» Fit une voix féminine, mâture. «La quête de l'unification du monde ne se fera pas sans heurte... Les tyrans et dictateurs ne voudront pas céder leur trône ! Mais... Pour une paix perpétuel, il faudra éliminer des centaines de milliers de personnes. Pour ce qui est de John, je lui ai juste donner l'ordre de gagner votre confiance, au cas où vous vous échapperiez, bien sur !»

Yvonne Hartman venait d'entrer dans la cage d'escalier, se faisant un chemin parmi ses agents. Elle se tenait, droite, un grand sourire satisfait et transpirant l'assurance.

«Bonjour Docteur. Ravi de vous compter parmi nous ! Vous allez nous être très utile !

-Yvonne... Pourquoi faire ça ? Pourquoi vouloir dominer le monde ? À quoi cela va vous servir...?

-Allons Docteur, nous aurons tous tout le temps de conquérir cette planète ! Grâce à vous ! À votre don, si mystérieux, si secret... Secret que j'ai percé, évidemment. Vous savez, la télépathie est tellement utile...» Fit-elle en tapotant sur sa tempe avec ses doigts. «Maintenant...»

Ses hommes de mains s'approchèrent et ceinturèrent le Docteur, l'emmenant derrière Hartman qui ouvrait le chemin. Ils disparurent, mais John les contenait toujours. Tous autant qu'ils étaient, pestaient contre le jeune homme qui ne faisait que ricaner, tentant de les rallier à leur cause, mais force de constater que jamais ils ne céderaient.

«Tant pis, je vous aimais bien dans le fond !»

Jack grogna à nouveau l'insultant de plein de nom d'oiseau dont les autres ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existence. Il se calma en se sentant devenir électrique, à force de champ magnétique se créant autour de lui à cause de la colère. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et regarda Andy qui semblait avoir complètement perdu la foi. Puis un 'tilt' se fit dans sa tête. Andy. Champ magnétique. Électricité.

«Andy...» Murmura Jack à son encontre. «Tiens toi prêt à assommer John.

- Quoi ? Mais comment ?

- Tiens toi juste prêt !»

Jack créa à tour de bras des champs magnétiques autour de lui, jusqu'à se rendre électrique. Andy compris la manoeuvre et rapprocha petit à petit son bras et ses doigts pour arriver à toucher le contrôleur de métal. Quand ils furent en contact, Andy sentit la puissance sous ses doigts, puis se propager dans son corps. Il ouvrit sa main et projeta une onde électrique puissante qui atteint John Hart en pleine poitrine. L'attraction qui les maintenait contre le mur disparut, et le jeune homme s'effondra au sol, évanouit. Andy recommença l'opération avec tous les hommes de l'UNIT, les grillant sur place.

«Ouh ! Bien joué !» Fit Gwen en retombant sur le sol. «Vous auriez pu y penser plus tôt quand même ! Ca nous aurait empêcher de perdre le Docteur !

- Désolé ! Je ne suis pas très performant intellectuellement quand je suis sous pression !» Marmonna Jack en se relevant. «Il faut retrouver Ianto. Il est tout seul.»

À ce moment même, une des portes de la cage d'escalier s'ouvrit et laissa passer une dizaine d'étudiant, puis plus. Martha menait le groupe, placé au devant. Elle s'arrêta en souriant, faisant signe aux autres de s'arrêter, mais quand elle vit John au sol, elle se précipita sur lui, fusillant du regard leur groupe qui le laissait ainsi à terre.

«Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Et où est le Docteur ? Et Ianto ?

- Martha ! Calme toi !» Fit Jack d'une voix forte pour attirer son attention. «Déjà bravo pour avoir délivré tout le monde ! Tu vas tous les mener hors d'ici, vous irez vous mettre à l'abri, ou plutôt, allez prévenir les autorités, l'UNIT dépend du ministère de l'intérieur. Ils seront quoi faire, enfin j'espère. Le Docteur a été fait prisonnier par Yvonne Hartman, je ne sais pas pourquoi, et Ianto est partit à la chasse ! On était sur le point de le rejoindre.»

La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de digérer l'information que Jack et les autres la pressaient pour faire sortir tout le monde. Elle ne posa pas plus de question, menant les autres dehors tandis que Rhys rejoignait le groupe, Owen et Toshiko avec lui. Gwen leur sauta presque immédiatement au cou, pleurant de joie de les voir sain et sauf. Tosh serra fort son amie pour s'enquit immédiatement de son meilleur ami, Ianto. Après leur avoir expliqué la situation plus clairement qu'avec Martha, Rhys pâlit considérablement.

«On a un problème alors.» Souffla ce dernier en baissant la tête et en l'enfouissant dans une de ses mains.

- ...Comment ça ?» Demanda Jack, inquiet.

- Leur plan, c'est de prendre les pouvoirs que possède les autres, c'est leur but. Si vous nous dites qu'ils ne voulaient que le Docteur, c'est pour prendre son don !»

Cette fois-ci, Rose s'avança, laissant Owen et Tosh qu'elle était entrain de guérir de leurs blessures, tout aussi pâle et inquiète que Rhys.

«On a un très, très gros problème. S'ils s'accaparent le don du Docteur, nous ne pourront plus les arrêter.

- Expliques toi Rose, c'est quoi le don du Docteur ?» Demanda à son tour Andy.

- Il est immortel. Il ne peut pas mourir. Il a aujourd'hui prêt de 900 ans. C'est ça qu'ils veulent ! L'immortalité pour pouvoir régner éternellement sur le monde.»

OoO

Ianto l'avait trouvé, enfin. Suzie Costello. Il la suivait maintenant, cherchant le moment et le courage où il devrait la tuer.

Tuer. C'est un mot qu'il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir utiliser dans son cas, et pourtant il était là, derrière cette femme qui ne se doutait de rien, une arme à la main, prêt à faire feu.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, elles menaçaient de couler. Jamais il n'aurait la force de le faire. Et ce mot qui revenait dans sa tête sans cesse, telle une litanie, un mauvais sort. Il se sentait si faible, si misérable, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Était-ce parce qu'il était trop faible pour appuyer sur la gâchette tandis que ses amis étaient entrain de se battre courageusement, se battant pour leur vie, leur liberté, celles des autres, ou bien était-ce parce qu'il se sentait comme un meurtrier sur le point de commettre son forfait contre une pauvre créature qui n'avait aucune chance et qui ne savait rien de ce qui l'attendait. Meurtrier. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, Costello pourrait les stopper, et annihiler tous leurs efforts. Il devait la tuer.

Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer.

OoO

Jack s'écrasa contre le mur. Ils voulaient devenir immortel, c'était leur but.

Ianto. Ils devaient le retrouver avant qu'ils ne mettent la main dessus. Si ils l'attrapaient, ils pourraient prendre son don d'invisibilité, et là, ils seraient les maîtres du monde pour de bon.

«On doit retrouver le Docteur, mais aussi Ianto. Il traque Costello,

-Je peux trouver Ianto, je peux sentir sa présence, j'ai été si longtemps dans sa tête à l'Institut, c'est instinctif.» Intervint Toshiko en se concentrant.

Son esprit voyageait dans l'étage, sa conscience s'accrochant à tout nouvel esprit qu'il croisait. Elle n'en croisa pas beaucoup, puis elle finit par trouver Ianto. Elle lui envoya des ondes, mais il n'y répondit pas comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dans ces circonstances, il semblait en état de choc, la peur, l'incertitude, l'angoisse, la pression, tellement de pression, tout ce mêlait dans sa tête, un vrai labyrinthe psychique s'était formé, un mal être tellement profond qui la fit chavirer, tombant à terre, les larmes aux yeux.

«Je-Je l'ai trouvé, mais... Il ne va pas bien... Il faut le trouver avant qu'il fasse quelque chose qu'il regrette. Et... Il est avec Costello, mais elle ne semble pas avoir repéré sa présence.

-O-Ok... On va le chercher. On devrait faire deux équipes.» Dit Jack en passant une main dans ses cheveux. «Toshiko, tu peux me dire où est Ianto en gros ? Comme ça tu pourras aider les autres à trouver le Docteur, Andy tu viens avec moi, on sera plus efficace à deux si on croise quelqu'un. Toshiko, garde toujours le contact avec moi et reste attentive, je voudrai savoir où vous serez, pour vous rejoindre. Tâchez de trouver le Docteur, et survivez, je fais confiance à Martha pour nous envoyer du renfort.»

Après avoir reçu les indications de Tosh, qui serait sur les deux fronts, Jack partit avec Andy. Gwen, Rhys, Owen, Toshiko et Rose filèrent de leur côté sur la trace de Hartman et ses sbires.

Jack courait presque, Andy avait dû mal à le suivre. Sans voir son visage il pouvait sentir son inquiétude. C'était la vérité. Il était mort d'inquiétude pour Ianto. Jamais il n'aurait dû l'envoyer seul face à Costello, seul avec ses doutes. Il savait pourtant que le jeune homme avait une confiance limitée en lui même. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir fait cette erreur. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, il ne voulait pas qu'il change à cause de ça, pas à cause de lui. Il finit par se mettre à courir, pour arriver le plus vite possible à l'endroit indiquer par Toshiko, il devait rattraper Costello, à tout prix.

Il arriva finalement à un virage et tomba nez à nez avec la femme. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il voulut se servir de son don afin de lui envoyer quelque chose à la tête, mais il ne réussit pas. Jack avait beau se concentrer, encore et encore, il n'arrivait pas à faire bouger le moindre objet de métal.

«Ah ah... Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de se sentir impuissant ?» Demanda Suzie en le pointant avec sa propre arme, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres. «À genoux ! Maintenant on va voir de quel couleur est ta cervelle sale môme !»

Andy qui attendait le bon moment pour agir, finit par sauter de derrière le mur où il se cachait, projetant Costello contre le mur en face. Celle-ci se releva mais n'arriva pas à attraper son arme, Jack venait de donner un coup de pied dedans, l'envoyant de l'autre côté du couloir. Ils l'entouraient maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus s'échapper, mais tant qu'elle serait là, ils n'auraient plus de pouvoir.

«Ian'... Ianto ! Je sais que tu es là ! Montre toi !»

La réponse ne vint pas immédiatement, mais quelques instants après avoir parlé, Jack sentit une pression sur son bras. Ianto était juste à côté de lui. Il le prit contre lui, passant ses bras autour de ce qui devait être sa taille.

«Ianto, rend toi visible maintenant.»

Le jeune homme réapparut progressivement. Il avait l'air complètement apeuré, l'arme dans sa main droite baissée, mais tenue vigoureusement. Jack prit l'arme de force, serrant fort Ianto contre lui. Il menaça Costello de sa nouvelle arme, l'air mauvais.

«Maintenant, vous allez nous libérer de votre emprise.

Jamais !» Cracha Suzie, nullement impressionnée. «Vous n'êtes que des gosses, tu n'appuieras pas sur la détente !»

Jack lâcha Ianto et s'approcha de la femme à grand pas, lui tirant sans hésiter une balle dans la jambe. Il était hors de lui, la fureur se lisait sur son visage d'ordinaire si calme. Suzie lâcha un cri de douleur en s'effondrant par terre. Alors qu'elle était hautaine quelques minutes auparavant, elle avait l'air maintenant misérable, les larmes coulant sur son visage crispé par la douleur.

«Vous avez détruit ma maison, vous avez kidnappé mes amis, retourné mon meilleur ami contre moi, vous avez voulu nous tuer ! Vous croyez que je vais hésiter pour un monstre comme vous ? Vous me dégoûtez ! Maintenant soit vous stopper votre don, soit je m'en charge personnellement !

- D'a-D'accord ! C'est bon !»

Jack sentit son don lui revenir et il assomma immédiatement Costello avec un objet de métal qui se trouvait dans le couloir. Il s'approcha pour voir si elle était bien hors service et lui fit un garrot, pour ne pas qu'elle perde tout son sang. Il ne voulait pas sa mort, il voulait qu'elle soit jugée pour ses crimes. Il voulait qu'elle paie, mais la mort était bien trop douce pour une personne comme elle. Il lâcha l'arme par terre et se rapprocha de Ianto. Celui-ci se blottit dans ses bras comme un animal apeuré. Se fut Andy qui brisa ce moment de tendresse entre les deux hommes en se raclant la gorge.

«Excusez moi, mais on doit retrouver Gwen et les autres.

- ... Tu as raison...» Fit Jack en relâchant son colocataire. «Ianto, Toshiko m'a dit qu'elle garderait sans cesse le contact avec toi et moi, est-ce que tu peux lui demander où elle est ?

- Elle me l'a déjà indiqué.»

OoO

Rhys et Gwen menait le petit groupe, Toshiko derrière eux leur donnait les indications nécessaires. Elle avait dû mal à suivre le groupe d'Hartman, celle-ci l'embrouillant avec son don de télépathie. Et pourtant c'était leur seul moyen de déplacement, ils ne pourraient pas s'y retrouver dans ce labyrinthe de couloir. En même temps, elle devait se concentrer sur Jack et Andy, et aussi sur Ianto. Elle sourit.

«Ianto va bien. Costello a été neutralisé ! Ils nous rejoignent !»

Owen sourit à son amie et glissa sa main dans celle de la jeune femme, ce qui fit tiquer Gwen qui les observait. Ils avaient à peine parler. Pourtant ils étaient censés sortir ensemble, ils auraient dû se sauter dessus, s'enlacer, s'embrasser, se pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au lieu de cela, il restait avec Toshiko. Elle savait que quelque chose s'était passée entre eux, cela se voyait, mais dans un sens, c'était tant mieux. Gwen tourna les yeux vers Rhys et sourit doucement. Elle aussi s'était beaucoup rapprochée de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Owen de fuir leur couple mort.

«Owen.» Appela-t-elle. «Je peux te parler ?

- ...Oui bien sur...»

Toshiko rejoint Rhys, laissant seul le jeune homme avec Gwen. Elle n'était pas inquiète, les deux anciens prisonniers avaient beaucoup parlé pendant leur captivité, se trouvant énormément de point commun, ils pouvaient parler pendant des heures, de choses simples, ou plus compliquées.

«Tu m'as manqué tu sais...?» Commença la jeune fille en lui souriant. «Toshiko aussi bien sur.

- Ouai... Vous aussi.»

Après un silence gêné, elle se lança finalement.

«On devrait rester ami. Je voulais juste que ce soit officiel. Que ce soit dit, pas de cachoterie.» Dit-elle en cherchant son regard.

- ... Je pense que c'est mieux oui. Toshiko s'inquiétait de ça... De comment tu prendrais qu'on... Enfin tu vois !

- Oui je crois ! Vous sortez ensemble pas vrai ? Je suppose qu'elle n'est plus avec Mary du coup.

- Tu n'es pas trop déçue ? Ou vexée ?

- Moi ? Vexée ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi mon cher Owen ! Je n'ai pas perdu de temps non plus de mon côté !» Sourit-elle, légèrement moqueuse devant la moue amusée de son ancien compagnon.

Ils finirent par se sourire, comme de vrais amis, puis se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur nouveau compagnon respectif. L'ambiance s'était faite meilleure, les non-dits avaient enfin été dévoilés, et Gwen se sentait beaucoup plus légère.

À suivre...

Voilà la fin du chapitre ! La fin est un peu pourrie je le concède, mais il faut bien finir sur quelque chose ! Chapitre prochain : confrontation entre la TARDIS team et l'UNIT !

**Mais je vous annonce une mauvaise nouvelle :** Plus de chapitre pendant une durée indéterminée... En effet je dois passer les rattrapages pour avoir mon année tout le mois de juin, donc maintenant ça va être révision, révision, révision. Bon je vais pas faire que ça et me détendre en écrivant, mais ne vous attendez pas à un miracle !

Merci encore de votre soutient ! Et n'oubliez pas de lire, et de reviewver ma nouvelle fanfiction, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, que j'ai publié cette semaine : «_Joyeux anniversaire Jack !_» !

Sedinette Michaelis


	10. Sauvetage

**Auteur** : Sedinette Michaelis

**Disclaimer : Torchwood ne m'appartient pas, la série appartient à Russel T. Davies son créateur et je n'en retire aucun bénéfice.**

Je ne dirai pas les pairing pour garder la surprise :P ça manque de spontanéité sinon !

**Résumé** : Ianto n'aime pas attirer l'attention sur lui même, ce qui est bien puisqu'il peut devenir invisible, mais lorsqu'on lui apprend que son nouveau camarade de chambre est Jack Harkness, la coqueluche de Torchwood Institut, école pour les jeunes dotées de don, il sait instinctivement qu'il peut dire adieu à sa tranquillité.

**RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS**

Déjà je vous remercie tous grandement pour vos encouragements pour mes rattrapages, je les ai finis mardi et j'ai tout de suite après commencé la rédaction de ce chapitre en pensant à vous ! J'espère pour ceux qui ont dû passer le bac que ça a été aussi pour vous, mais honnêtement par rapport à la fac, le bac c'est une partie de rigolade x'D J'ai été traumatisé par mes partiels v_v Bref !

**Buffy Harkness** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu me dises que tu la trouves géniale, c'est vrai que j'ai moi même du mal à trouver des fanfics vraiment captivantes/bien écrites/yaoi 8D Voici le 10e chapitre, régale toi !

**Black59** : Ne t'en fais pas xD Arrête de t'excuser voyons v_v Mercii =^.^= Mon petit Ianto est un héros 8D *câline Ianto*. Mais ne juge pas trop vite John, il peut réserver quelques surprises... Voilà, bonne lecture ^^

**Adechan** : Mdr ! T'es trop fort(e) toi ! xD Tu reviews avant de lire ! XDD J'espère que tu as pu lire les chapitres quand même ! xD

**MissJones** : Aaah~ Au secours elle fait peur ! é.è Mdr ! Finalement j'ai que écris après mes rattrapages, mais tant que je publie c'est bon non ? XDD Bonne lecture en tout cas et merci de me suivre avec autant d'assiduité ! (je te donne un 19/20 :P)

**BiczNatsu** : Merci déjà pour toutes tes reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Nous sommes bien d'accord, Michael Fassbender déchire sa race ! Pour le Jack énervé, dans ce chapitre on le voit énervé, après tout, on a enlevé le Doc et son pauvre Ianto est tout catatonique. Mdr pour le coup de la fenêtre ! xDD au moins je t'ai bien captivée, donc je suis contente ! xDD Je ne pense pas qu'ils accepteront mon histoire à Hollywood, trop de yaoi dedans v_v et puis Torchwood a déjà son maître v_v Merci beaucoup beaucoup en tout cas ^o^

Merci à **Nathydemon** et à **Anne-Ju** pour vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup fait plaisir ^^ Bonne lecture à vous !

OoO

BONNE LECTURE

OoO

Ianto était resté dans les bras de Jack, soudé à lui, pendant plusieurs minutes avant de bien vouloir se décoller. Son aîné garda sa main dans la sienne, la serrant fort pour lui faire comprendre qu'il resterait près de lui cette fois-ci. Andy avait prit la tête du petit groupe, suivant les indications de leur aîné.

Ils finirent par rejoindre l'autre groupe. Jack sourit en voyant son... Ami ? -il ne savait pas comment le qualifier par rapport à leur relation indéfinissable- reprendre vie et rejoindre en courant Toshiko qu'il prit dans ses bras, puis faire de même avec Owen. Enfin la petite famille se retrouvait, au complet. Jack se dit que s'il voulait garder Ianto prêt de lui, il faudrait qu'il se fasse adopter par ces différentes personnes. Il avait l'impression d'être la femme qui allait habiter chez les parents de son mari. Très paradoxal !

«On y est bientôt.» Les avertit Tosh, en pressant le pas.

Bientôt ils croisèrent des gardes, dont ils se débarrassèrent facilement grâce à Jack et Rhys, qui fonçaient dans le tas. Mais c'était bon signe, plus ils approchaient, plus de gardes de l'UNIT était sur leur passage.

«C'est là !»

Une porte se dressait devant eux, immense, et juste devant, une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes armées jusqu'aux dents montaient la garde, empêchant quiconque de passer. Mais ce n'était rien contre eux. Jack se dressa en premier, arrêtant toutes les balles qui fusèrent dans leur direction pour les renvoyer sans le moindre remord vers eux. Tant pis s'ils mouraient. Ils devaient secourir le Docteur. Il activa son pouvoir pour défoncer la lourde porte en métal, mais Ianto l'arrêta.

«Attends. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend derrière. Laisse moi regarder.»

Comme il l'avait fait plus tôt avec le tuyau d'aération dans lequel il s'était infiltré avec Gwen et Andy, Ianto fit disparaître un petit pan de la porte, juste assez pour ne pas se faire repérer immédiatement. Il regarda attentivement et hocha la tête vers Jack. Il n'y avait derrière que les membres restant de l'UNIT, les plus puissants, mais ils n'étaient plus beaucoup.

Il fit sauter la porte d'un coup, sa colère prenant le pas sur sa raison, et avança, conquérant. Ils firent face à Carry, qui s'était relevé de ses blessures infligés plus tôt. Ianto reconnut aussi l'homme qui avait éventré Torchwood.

«Encore vous ? N'abandonnez vous donc jamais ?» Persifla la jeune femme avec haine. «Mourrez sales moustiques !»

Cette fois, Rhys lui fonça dessus, l'envoyant d'un coup d'épaule de l'autre côté de la pièce, l'assommant pour de bon. Toshiko s'avança à son tour et s'insinua dans l'esprit des autres, leur envoyant tour à tour un tel sentiment de désespoir et de tristesse qu'ils s'évanouirent. Ses amis avaient l'impression de revoir la jeune fille qui faisaient trembler leurs camarades aux entraînements. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle maîtrisait à merveille son don.

«STOP ! Cela suffit.»

Yvonne Hartman les envoya d'un mouvement de main voler contre le mur. Elle ne souriait plus. Elle leur avait donné une chance de faire partie de son nouveau monde. Ils avaient préféré tenter de sauver l'ancien système, faible, dangereux et destructeur.

«Vous arrivez trop tard. J'ai déjà ingérer les pouvoirs les plus puissants ! J'avais la télépathie. J'ai maintenant la télékinésie, le pouvoir de guérison, le pouvoir de créer des flammes, de traverser les murs, et ce n'est pas finit. Bientôt j'aurai le don d'immortalité du Docteur et je régnerai sur cette planète, puis sur l'univers ! Pour l'éternité !»

Cette femme était folle. Ses yeux menaçaient de sortir de ses orbites tellement ils étaient écarquillés, et sa peau rougeoyait sous la force de ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

«Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, sauf peut être toi !»

Elle leva la main et prit emprise sur Ianto qui avait beau tenter de se débattre, n'arrivait pas à faire de l'étreinte mental de leur ennemi.

«Le don d'invisibilité me sera très utile.

- NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS !» Hurla Jack en faisant trembler tous les objets de la pièce. «Vous oubliez que vous n'êtes pas Costello ! Vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'utiliser mes pouvoirs !»

Il lui envoya tous les objets aux alentours, mais elle les arrêta facilement en levant juste la main.

«Tu n'es rien, Harkness. Juste un petit morveux suffisant trop sûr de lui.»

Jack regarda sans pouvoir rien faire le jeune homme se retrouver ligoter à une table d'opération, incapable de se défaire de son pouvoir. Gwen réfléchissait à toute vitesse, ses molécules s'agitant dangereusement. Elle ne pouvait rester sans rien faire. Elle se sentait si inutile, elle était pourtant rapide, très rapide, mais à quoi cela lui servait si elle ne pouvait pas bouger ? Puis elle remarqua quelque chose. Elle pouvait sentir que ses molécules s'agitaient plus vite par moment, puis ralentissait. Comme si le pouvoir de Hartman... respirait.

'Elle s'épuise...' Comprit alors la jeune femme. 'Elle ne peut pas tenir son pouvoir sur nous tous et utiliser ses autres dons sans s'épuiser !'

Gwen se concentra alors sur ces moments creux où l'étreinte psychique se faisait plus faible. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux visualiser ces moments. Elle était rapide, elle pouvait voir ces fluctuations, elle le devait. Elle avait appris à voir autour d'elle quand elle courait, elle pouvait voir les molécules, les atomes autour d'elle, savoir où s'arrêter, quand s'arrêter. Elle vit alors ces ondes et sut exactement quand forcer son don pour échapper à Hartman. Soudain, elle disparut. Pour réapparaître à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Yvonne sembla le sentir. Une partie de son énergie lui était revenue. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Gwen qui souriait.

«C-Comment ?

-Je suis trop rapide pour vous ! En physique quantique je suis imbattable ! Vous ne pouvez pas suivre !»

Puis quelque chose d'étrange lui arriva. La femme se retrouva projeter contre le mur d'en face, sa tête heurtant une barre de métal violemment pour retomber par terre comme un vulgaire bout de chiffon.

«Merci pour la diversion Gwen Cooper !»

John Hart se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire ravageur sur les lèvres. Les autres se relevèrent, enfin libéré du don de la terrible directrice de l'UNIT. Le jeune homme s'approcha de Jack et lui tendit la main.

«Je t'avais dis qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, Jack !

- Attends, je n'ai rien compris ! Tu étais un espion ?

- Agent double à vrai dire. Hartman m'a engagé il y a deux ans pour faire de la surveillance, repérer les dons, etcétéra. Je l'ai dis à ce moment au Docteur qui m'a demandé de continuer ce manège. Le Docteur m'a demandé de vous trahir afin de rentrer définitivement dans ses petits papiers.» En disant cela il fit un mouvement de tête vers la femme à terre.

- O-Ok, mais où est le Docteur ?

- Ici voyons !»

Rose le soutenait, souriante. Elle était restée en arrière, et avait découvert le Docteur aux mains de scientifiques. Elle les avait assommé à coup de spectromètre de masse portable avant de libérer son ami.

«Docteur !» S'écria Jack en souriant. «Vous allez bien !

- Mais bien sur ! Je survis à tout, tu devrais le savoir !»

Après une brève accolade, le jeune homme se retourna et accourut auprès de Ianto. Celui-ci s'était relevé et souriait légèrement.

«C'est finit ?

- Je crois oui, c'est finit.»

OoO

Finalement les agents du gouvernement étaient intervenus en nombre, arrêtant les membres de l'UNIT. Les locaux furent vidés, et tous furent enfermés dans les prisons spéciales dans lesquelles Toshiko et Owen étaient retenus avant.

L'équipe du TARDIS avait été rapatrié au Pays de Galles sur ordre du Docteur, mais celui-ci ne leur en avait pas dis plus jusqu'ici.

Gwen s'était énormément rapproché de Rhys, tandis que Owen et Toshiko s'affichaient librement ensemble. Martha n'était pas restée avec eux, et était resté à Londres avec son petit ami. Rose ne décollait plus du Docteur, ayant peur qu'il s'envole à nouveau.

Restait enfin, Ianto, Jack et John. Le jeune gallois n'avait plus reparlé au brun. Pourtant ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, mais un silence gêné régnait en peu. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bâtiment de l'UNIT, il n'arrivait plus à être naturel avec lui. Ils s'étaient embrassés, plusieurs fois, mais ils n'avaient reparlé de leur relation. S'ils en avaient eu une un jour. Après tout il n'était que le garçon qui faisait le café.

Ianto alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil de la suite qu'ils occupaient, sa tête reposant sur sa main. Il n'aimait pas cette situation, il n'avait qu'une envie, aller s'expliquer avec Jack, mais il avait peur de céder et de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser.

Il prit une grande respiration. En fait, il avait déjà essayé de l'approcher, mais Jack, en plus de ses propres problèmes, le fuyait et détournait le regard dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Il prit son journal et se mit à écrire. Il avait besoin de se défouler et de mettre sur papier tout ce qu'il ressentait.

OoO

John était installé sur son lit, étalé sur le ventre, entrain de regarder Jack tourner en rond. Depuis qu'ils étaient là, il était comme un lion en cage. Il n'arrêtait pas de marmonner depuis des jours, sans jamais rien lui dire. Oh bien sur, il n'approchait plus l'autre petit brun. John avait pensé qu'il serait content de cet éloignement, il avait tout fait pour ! Persuadant son amant qu'il serait mieux sans lui, qu'ils étaient déjà beaucoup trop proche, et que bientôt, ils seraient un couple ce qu'il y a de plus mielleux.

Jack était pourtant partagé. Certes il avait arrêté d'approcher Ianto, mais dès qu'il le voyait, ses hormones recommençaient à le ronger et brûlaient ses reins. Pire, son coeur se serrait dès qu'il voyait ses beaux yeux blessés par ce brusque changement d'attitude.

«Je devrai aller le voir.

- Et pourquoi ? Arrête de te faire du mal ! Ca sert à rien... Et puis tu m'as moi, non ?»

Jack regarda John. Certes, le sexe avec lui était incroyable, c'était bon, pratique, et le jeune homme était toujours consentant ! Ils avaient tous deux un appétit sexuel démesuré, ce qui les arrangeait bien. Mais, avec Ianto, ce n'était pas la même chose. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se toucher pour se comprendre. Non, il ressentait beaucoup plus de chose avec le jeune gallois qu'avec son amant.

«Je crois que j'ai fais un erreur en t'écoutant.

- ... Tu es vraiment accro, alors ?»

Il hocha la tête. Oui, il était complètement accro à Ianto, il avait envie d'être prêt de lui, sa présence le calmait, l'excitait. Jack se sentait renaître en sa présence. Le jeune homme était une drogue, une drogue délicieuse qu'il voulait consommer jusqu'à l'overdose.

«Je devrai aller le voir.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Quoi ?» Jack rougit. Est-ce qu'il aimait Ianto ? Il ne savait pas, franchement pas.

«Alors quoi ? Tu ressens bien quelque chose pour lui pour me laisser tomber comme ça ?»

Jack soupira lourdement. C'était donc ça, John lui tapait depuis le début une crise de jalousie. Et il l'avait écouté, bêtement, et il s'était éloigné de Ianto.

«Entre nous John, c'était que du sexe, rien d'autre, on était d'accord là dessus. Tu te trouveras quelqu'un d'autre !»

John se mordit la lèvre et fronça les sourcils.

«Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux lui trouver ! Il est petit, chétif et inintéressant ! Et il est puceau ! Je t'en pris Jack, ce n'est absolument pas ton genre !

- John, ce n'est pas une question de genre ! Je l'aime bien, je me sens bien avec lui. Il est... Différent.»

Le silence tomba lourdement entre les deux hommes. Finalement, contre toute attente, John encouragea son ami.

«C'est bon, va le retrouver ! Tu dépéris depuis des jours ! Et l'abstinence ne te réussit pas ! Tu deviens de plus en plus grognon...»

Jack lui sourit et posa sa main sur son épaule, signe qu'il le remerciait de le soutenir. Puis il se retourna et partit de la chambre pour retrouver celui qui hantait son coeur, laissant l'autre seul. John savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Il partageait des choses avec Jack, mais rien qui ne soit si intense qu'avec Jones. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'embêtait le plus. Il allait devoir se trouver un autre partenaire de jeu, et après quelqu'un comme Jack, ça n'allait pas être facile.

OoO

Jack déambula dans les couloirs, cherchant des yeux le jeune homme qui accaparait toutes ses pensées depuis des jours. Il s'arrêta brusquement devant la porte à moitié fermé qui menait au petit salon de la suite. Il avait entraperçu Ianto, assit sur un siège, penché sur un cahier où il écrivait avec ce qui semblait la force du désespoir. Il entra doucement dans la pièce, surprenant le brun qui releva la tête brusquement, refermant avec la même hâte le cahier.

«Qu'est-ce que tu écrivais ?

- Rien qui ne te concerne.» Répondit-il froidement.

Ouch. Ianto lui parlait vraiment comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Il le méritait, cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'il l'ignorait. Jack alla s'asseoir en face du jeune homme, les yeux baissés.

«Je suis venu m'excuser.

- ... Et de quoi ?

- De t'avoir ignoré, et d'avoir fuit quand tu essayais de me parler.»

Ianto le regardait, droit dans les yeux, cherchant à tout prix son regard. Pendant tous ces jours il avait souffert de cette attitude, d'autant plus que ses camarades le délaissaient, et il ne pouvait pas les blâmer pour ça, ils s'occupaient de leurs propres couples, mais cela ne faisait qu'accentuer ce sentiment de solitude.

«Tu es venu 't'excuser' alors ? Je suis content pour ta conscience. Mais tu peux bien t'excuser, tout seul, moi je n'excuse rien. Tu ne m'as toujours pas demandé pardon.» (1)

Jack accusa à nouveau le coup. Le jeune homme ne lui laisserait rien passer, il ne fallait pas que le moindre mot dépasse, sinon, il s'en reprendrait une.

«Je te demande pardon, Ianto. Je sais que ça n'excuse rien, mais John m'a pas mal bourré le crâne par jalousie, et je l'ai écouté... Mais j'ai réfléchis, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis, sur moi et aussi sur nous deux. Je tiens à toi, Ian'. Pas parce que ton café est un nectar venu des Dieux ou que tu m'attires sexuellement parlant -ce qui est aussi vrai-, mais parce que j'aime être avec toi, je me sens bien quand tu es à mes côtés.»

Ianto avait rougit et était même devenu partiellement invisible. Jack sourit légèrement, puis se leva pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un doux baiser. Leurs lèvres restèrent scellées plusieurs longs instants avant de se décoller.

«Je suis pardonné alors ?

- Je pense oui.

- Comment ça tu penses ?

- Embrasse moi et je te dirai ça après...»

Jack ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et embrassa avec plus de fougue son jeune compagnon, sa langue envahissant sa bouche dans un gémissement de volupté. Sa main se posa sur sa hanche, les rapprochant un peu plus. John avait raison pour une fois, l'abstinence ne lui réussissait pas du tout, et son corps le trahissait en plus de cela. Il avait fallu de deux baisers pour l'exciter et lui donner une belle érection. Pire encore, il avait commencé à se frotter contre le jeune gallois, son autre main se promenant sur ses cuisses fermes. Il savait que Ianto n'était pas prêt pour ce genre de relation, c'était trop tôt, mais il avait besoin d'assouvir ce besoin qui lui mordait les reins.

Contre toute attente, le jeune homme passa sa main sous sa chemise, caressant timidement la peau de son ventre. Il sentit un frisson le prendre à ce contact, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas, il voulait plus.

«Ianto... On devrait s'arrêter là avant que je ne perde le contrôle...» Murmura-t-il en stoppant le baiser.

Le jeune gallois ne répondit pas et reprit ses lèvres dans un long baiser torride, grimpant sur les genoux de Jack pour prendre plus d'appuie. Les mains de Jack remontèrent dans son dos, jusqu'à finir dans ses cheveux où il tirait légèrement à la base quand la tension se faisait trop forte. Dans un brusque mouvement de hanche, Ianto les fit tomber à terre et ils roulèrent sur la moquette et le plus jeune se retrouva assit sur les hanches de son aîné. Une adorable rougeur apparut sur ses joues quand il sentit l'érection imposante de l'autre contre lui. Jack eut un petit sourire à cette vue.

«Tu es adorable tu sais ?

-Tais toi idiot.»

Jack allait à nouveau répliquer quand Ianto lui cloua le bec d'un nouveau baiser. Ce dernier n'était pas gêné par cette proximité, il n'était pas non plus dégouter de sentir le sexe de l'homme contre lui, au contraire, il était... Émoustiller. Il s'allongea contre lui et alla butiner le cou de son futur amant, léchant de temps à autre la peau douce, caressant toujours d'une main le ventre aux muscles fermes. Finalement, grisé par la sensation de l'érection imposante contre sa cuisse, Ianto glissa sa main sur l'érection, frottant sa main contre le renflement du pantalon, caressant la bosse avec envie. Jack fut pris d'un tremblement, grognant de plaisir sous les caresses. Finalement, sa main passa doucement sous les vêtements, défaisant ceinture et fermeture pour finalement franchir la barrière de son boxer et toucher le sexe dur.

Jack poussa un long gémissement, se cambrant pour pouvoir se frotter contre la main qui avait envahi son espace personnel. Sa main se logea sur sa nuque et le tira à lui pour un nouveau baiser brûlant. Ianto était maladroit, timide, sa prise sur lui était tout sauf sûr, mais sentir ses mains sur lui... C'était plus que ce qu'il en demandait.

«Oh...»

Ianto le masturbait doucement, apprenant à connaître ce corps dont il avait de plus en plus envie.

«Continue Ian'... Continue...» Murmura-t-il, les yeux brillants de plaisir.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de désir à cette vue et intensifia ses mouvements de poignets, plus sûr de lui, prenant du plaisir juste à le regarder gémir sous lui. Il sentait qu'il allait venir, quelques mouvements de poignets en plus et...

«OH MON DIEU !»

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et relevèrent la tête et croisèrent le regard d'une Gwen rouge comme une tomate, les yeux ronds comme une soucoupe.

«O-Oh, je suis désolé ! Mais... Ah mon dieu je ne veux pas savoir où a traîné ta main Ianto !»

Elle se retourna et s'enfuit en courant, à moitié effaré et à moitié morte de rire. Ianto regarda sa main et remarqua qu'elle était recouverte de sperme. Jack le regardait avec une petite moue séduisante, manifestement fier de lui et sexuellement soulagé. Il était venu juste avant que Gwen arrive et les dérange. Son jeune amant semblait catatonique, et le rouge lui était monté aux joues. Il attrapa la taille du jeune homme et roula pour se retrouver au dessus de lui.

«Tu as été parfait..» Murmura-t-il à son oreille, la mordillant ensuite. «Si tu veux on peut s'isoler dans ma chambre pour que je te câline ?»

Ianto sembla reprendre conscience et rougit brusquement. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait littéralement sauté sur Jack. C'est vrai que la tension était montée d'un cran quand il était entré dans la pièce, puis quand il s'était assis près de lui, c'était la tension sexuelle entre eux qui avaient augmenté. Il n'avait pas réfléchis, enivré par ses lèvres, son odeur, son regard. Il avait ensuite complètement perdu la tête quand il avait sentit son érection contre lui, et l'envie de toucher avait été plus forte que sa raison.

«Je... Je...» Bafouilla le jeune homme, troublé et gêné.

«Je prend ça pour un oui donc !»

Après avoir essuyé la main de son jeune amant, Jack l'entraîna dans sa chambre, virant John au passage qui grogna quelque chose comme «Obsédés». Il le poussa doucement sur le lit pour l'y rejoindre aussitôt, l'embrassant tendrement, ses mains trouvant leur place autour de sa taille, ne le touchant que le minimum, ne voulant pas le brusquer. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'est que Ianto se sente obliger de coucher avec lui après ce qu'ils avaient fait dans le petit salon. Il attendrait qu'il se donne à lui, comme il avait attendu, et non en vain, que Ianto se sente assez attiré par lui pour le toucher.

Ses lèvres partirent dans le cou de sa victime consentante, lui tirant soupirs de plaisir et frissons, qu'il pouvait sentir parcourir le corps tant désiré du jeune homme.

«Jack...

-Hmm ?

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ?»

Jack releva la tête prestement, regardant avec des yeux ronds, presque effaré, Ianto dont le visage était rouge cerise, les yeux baissés, dans l'attente d'un quelconque mot, comme s'il avait peur d'une réponse brutale. Il avait toujours pensé que ce serait à lui de demander cela au gallois, mais une fois encore, il l'avait devancé, et ce pour son plus grand bonheur. Il posa sa main sur son menton qu'il releva légèrement. Il y déposa un baiser tout simple et murmura contre ses lèvres :

«Oui, je le veux.»

FIN (ou à suivre ?)

(1) En fait quand on dit «je m'excuse» on s'excuse soit même, xD On ne demande pas pardon à quelqu'un d'autre. Ca m'a toujours amusé xD

Je sais cette fin est frustrante, mais nous n'avons plus le droit d'écrire des lemons (des fanfics ont déjà été supprimé pour cela ¬¬') (je sais ça ne m'empêche pas d'en faire xD).

Non je trouvais qu'un lemon aurait été de trop et aurait cassé la dynamique de ce chapitre. Mais si ça peut vous soulager, je pense que j'écrirai quelques extras !

Enfin voilà ! Je suis contente d'avoir finie cette fanfic, j'en suis très fière !

Pour ceux qui m'ont suivi et qui ont aimé ma façon d'écrire, je vais commencer une nouvelle Janto, mais cette fois un petit peu plus dans le canon de la série (retour à Cardiff pour suivre les aventures de Torchwood 3), mais pas totalement, quelques petites choses changeront bien sur !

Enfin voilà, j'espère que j'aurai de très nombreuses reviews et encore désolé de l'attente, j'ai écris ce chapitre aussi vite que j'ai pu !

Sedinette Michaeli


End file.
